


Chronicles of Koslun Evans

by The_Skywalker_Scribe_995



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Harry Potter, Blue-Purple Hawke, Custom Hawke, Elf Hawke, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Genderswap, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Dudley Dursley, Good Dumbledore, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Petunia Dursley, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry is not a Potter, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, James Potter Bashing, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Nice Vernon Dursley, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Skywalker_Scribe_995/pseuds/The_Skywalker_Scribe_995
Summary: After Voldemort is vanquished, Harry is taken to 4 Privet Drive. But fate has other plans for the young wizard.





	1. Prologue

Harry Potter was peacefully sleeping in the basket, that was left on a doorstep of 4 Privet Drive. Just a few hours ago, his parents were murdered by a dark wizard named Voldemort. He then attempted to kill Harry, but the spell bounced back to Voldemort, killing him and leaving a scar on his forehead. He then was taken to his last living relatives, ignorant of what could happen next. Albus Dumbledore placed a letter in the blanket and said "Good luck, Harry Potter." and departed from Privet Drive.

Vernon exited the house. He saw the basket and was worried that his wife would abuse the poor child.  He took the basket into the car and drove it to the lone house in the abandoned street. He placed the basket on the doorstep, took a look at Harry and drove off. The mirror on the left door of his car showed him the light and he said to himself "He will be safe with my friend in that house."

The door opened and a giant stood in the entrance. He had grey skin, white hair, white eyes and very long horns. He wore simple Qunari armor. He was the former Arishok. He was exiled by his people after losing the Tome of Koslun to the thief. He settled in the house, after arriving, as the abandoned street suited him. He chose name Lillian to make personal identity as an exile.

He saw the basket and picked it up. "An imekari? A young one in fact. But whoever left you here, just made his worst mistake. I will take you in, my son." he said as he carried a basket into his house. 

He went upstairs into a room with a crib. He placed Harry into the crib. "You are remarkable, my son. Rest well. You will need to recover." he said as he stroked Harry's hair. He also kissed Harry on the forehead. He then turned off the light in the room and went to his room to rest and read the letter that he found. He wept on contents as he read them

Dear Lillian

Last night, Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow. James was first to perish and the Voldemort came to Harry's room and told me to step aside. I pleaded to him to take me instead of Harry, but he just told me to step aside. I was to protect my son, so I performed sacrifice magic or love. It saved Harry from Killing Curse and destroyed Voldemort in process

I as spirit placed the wards around your home to protect you and Harry from Voldemort and his followers. 

I will watch over you and our son. Please take care of him.

Farewell, my Love.

Lily

Lillian finished reading the letter and said: "Kadan, I will never forget your sacrifice as long as I live." He then fell asleep to digest the fact that his love was gone.

He was about to close his eyes, as suddenly, he heard Harry crying out in pain. He got up from his bed and ran to his son's room. But he was astounded by what he saw. Harry was no longer a human toddler, but a Kossith one. He now had orange hair, bumps where horns would grow and emerald eyes, basically a younger version of his father. Also, blue pajamas were gone, leaving the toddler almost naked, save for the blanket

Lillian smiled and picked up his son. He said softly as his son calmed down "I never knew that your mother had you. But her sacrifice brought you to me and it shall never be forgotten. I will raise you into a great warrior and I will make sure that you are loved and cared. I name you Koslun Evans, in honor of our ancestor, the Prophet."

"Papa!" babbled Koslun as he looked at his father. Lillian smiled and kissed his son. He put him back into the crib and said

Good night, my imekari." He watched as his son fell asleep, tucked him in and returned to his room.

He fell asleep, feeling full of existence. He had a son, who brought light to his life that before that night was nothing but darkness. He swore that his son would always have him, until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albus's letter to Petunia was changed into Lily's last letter to Lillian by Lily Potter's Spirit.


	2. The Vanishing Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon invites Koslun to his son's birthday and let's just say this goes horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the text is from Harry Potter and Philosopher's Stone.

Nearly ten years have passed since Lillian took in his son. The street where their home was, did not change in any slightest.

It remained abandoned as always. People from other streets often left stuff that was no longer useful to them. Little did they know, their discarded items were used to the only well-hidden resident of that street and his son.

Only Vernon Dursley knew of Lillian and his son, as he kept leaving at their home Dudley's toys for them to be reused. For example, Dudley's bike tires were used by Koslun to practice throwing, but this went horribly wrong when they nearly flew into the seven-year-old Kossith boy. Another case was when with Koslun and Dudley playing with the ball. They were five at the time. It was Dudley's turn to throw and he threw the ball so hard that it knocked Koslun off his feet.

Petunia Dursley was a kind woman and once she learned that she had a nephew who survived the night her sister died, she felt a guilt of being jealous towards Lily. But she had no bravery to apologize to Koslun at the time and observed him often. She hoped that one day, she would tell Koslun that she was very sorry for the loss.

Vernon got along with Lillian as they knew one another. When he was told of Lily's sacrifice, he felt very sorry for Lillian and told his condolences. He even offered them to move to an empty big home in Wisteria Alley, but Lillian declined, saying "Lily set the wards on my house to protect my son from the dark Mages, so I will not risk his safety. But I thank you for your offer."

Lillian accepted the fact that his love was dead and moved on. He loved his son dearly and often held him close when he remembered Lily. Koslun did not mind that and he loved hearing stories about his mother, of how she was the sweet and kind woman, who sacrificed herself to save her son.

Koslun also got along with Dudley, who often played chase with his gang. Neither of them minded that Koslun was a different kid.

He was often invited to Dudley's birthday parties and he enjoyed them. In fact, Koslun was invited to Dudley's birthday party again. And they were going to the zoo, which was already exciting, as he had never seen animals of this world. But that day would be different, as it would reveal his unique heritage.

 

At the morning of the twenty-third of June, Koslun woke up. He was no longer a toddler, but a ten-year-old Kossith boy. His orange hair was now a bit longer and his horns started to grow. He also had a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. He asked his father once where he got it to which Lillian replied as he hugged his son-

"A dark mage tried to kill you, but your mother's sacrifice shielded you from the spell. It backfired on the dark mage, killed him and left the scar on your forehead. Since he is gone, you will be in no danger."

Koslun remembered his mother fondly and he knew that she was watching over him from the stars.

He dressed in robes that his father made. There were made of cloth and their colors were red and black. He went downstairs to the kitchen, where his father made a breakfast.

Lillian also aged over ten years as his hair grew longer that was braided and he had facial hair that was tied into short braid. Koslun often helped his father with his hair.

"Morning, my little warrior," he said as he placed two plates on the table.

"Morning, Father," said Koslun as he sat down to eat.

Lillian saw that his son was excited and asked

"So you are going again with your friends?"

"Yes, I am. It is dishonorable to me not to go," said Koslun as he finished eating his bread and cheese.

"I know," said Lillian. Every time Koslun was away with Dudley and his friends, he spent that time alone. He was often visited by Lily's Spirit, who talked to him. He was relieved that even in death, his love never forgot him.

After the breakfast, Koslun took his small bag, where he kept his pen and notebook. He heard a knock on the door and rushed to it.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Dudley! Let's go!" said the voice. Koslun put on his leather boots and said to his father

"Panahedan, Father. I'll be back by dinner time."

"Panahedan, my little warrior," said Lillian as Koslun departed with Dudley, Vernon and Piers Polkiss to the zoo.

 

It was a very sunny Saturday in the zoo and it was crowded with families. Vernon bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice-creams, while Koslun got himself a vanilla one, as he preferred non-chocolate treats. He was eating his ice-cream as he watched the gorilla scratching its head and remarkably looking like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.

After lunch, they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark place in here, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in place. It could have wrapped its body around Vernon's car and crushed it into the dustbin, but at the moment, it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.

Dudley was soon bored and snuffled away to see other reptiles.

Koslun moved in the front of the tank and was marveled by what happened next. The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly it raised its head until his eyes until they were on the same level as Koslun's.

It winked.

Koslun looked around if anyone was watching, but was relieved to see that no one was. He looked back at the snake and was watching closely.

"Where do you come from?" he then asked.

The snake jabbed its tail at the little sign next to the glass that read

Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

"Was it nice there?" Koslun asked. Then he was astonished to hear the snake speak.

_"I grew up here. I was never in Brazil."_

"I'm so sorry then," said Koslun as the snake nodded in agreement.

Then suddenly, Piers, who was already bored, ran to the tank and pushed Koslun out of the way that the latter fell to the floor.

But what happened next absolutely astonished him. One second, Piers was leaning against the glass, the next, he leaped back with the howl of horror.

Koslun realized what just happened. The glass of the tank vanished. He watched as the snake slithered out on the floor. People throughout the house screamed and started to run for the exits. Koslun also quickly made his exit to Vernon's car. Dudley also ran back and said

"How did you do that? It was amazing!"

"I don't know! I was able to speak to a snake. It's strange that I was able to do that." said Koslun in disbelief.

"Still, you gave Piers a run for his money. Good riddance for a jerk. Thanks, buddy." said Dudley.

Koslun just nodded and said, "I need to ask Father if he knows about this."

Vernon blamed Piers for what happened as no one had seen Koslun talking to the snake. He said to Koslun "It's not your fault, kid. Besides, Piers is a bully and you taught him a lesson. Good one."

Koslun winked back as he exited the car, that stopped by his house and ran inside.

 

As he entered, he saw his father reading a book on the couch. He saw his son and said

"My little warrior, you returned. Are you well? You look like that you are in disbelief."

"Father, at the zoo, I was able to speak to the snake and it talked back to me. Suddenly Piers rushed to the tank and shoved me out of the way. A second later, the glass was gone." said Koslun.

Lillian looked confused at first then he explained "My little warrior, what you had was the magic manifestation. Your mother, who was Kadan of mine, was a Mage herself. She manifested this gift as imekari and went to the Hogwarts Circle. She studied there to become a better Mage. Her gift passed down from her to you at birth. I am not certain on the snake speech, but we will find out where you got it from."

Koslun was amazed. He was a Mage like his late mother was.

"I will cherish the gift. I'm sure that my mother would be proud of me," he said as he hugged his father.

"Yes, she would be. Rest now, my imekari. I will carry you to your bed." said Lillian.

He took Koslun to his room and placed his son on the bed. He tucked him in and watched as his son fell asleep. He smiled and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Panahedan-Farewell.  
> Kadan-My heart  
> Imekari-Child


	3. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koslun receives his Hogwarts Letter

A month has passed since the incident at the zoo and revelation that Koslun was a Mage. Everything calmed down for both father and son.

Dudley already broke his new racing bike, when he nearly not rode into Koslun, when he went to Mrs. Figg's place to visit her. He decided that he would use the bike tires as throwing disks. Dudley also broke his cine camera when he tried to take a small clip of Koslun climbing a tree as a practice, by allowing it to be on the spot, where Koslun almost landed. But in reality, Dudley was so stunned that he allowed his camera to be knocked off onto the road, where it was run over by the car.

Koslun disliked Dudley's attitude toward breaking every gift that he got. He believed that Dudley should've been more careful with them as one argument that they had couple days later almost proved his point.

_Flashback_

_"You should be more careful with your gifts. At least my daggers do not break so soon," said Koslun as he was sharpening them with a stone._

_"I will demand new ones, buddy if old ones break!" said Dudley._

_"Really Dudley is this attitude you've got?! That will turn out really bad in the future, idiot!"  said Koslun._

_"I will... Maybe you're right. After all, you don't receive so many gifts. Bye." said Dudley as he departed back to the house._

_"Bye. Try not to break the remaining ones, please?" said Koslun as he also departed back to his._

_"Flashback ends"_

Koslun was going to miss Dudley, as the first of September, Dudley would go to Smeltings, the school where his dad went. Dudley promised that they would talk often at weekends. But he did not mind that as he was preparing for another year of training.

At the start of each autumn, Lillian would train his son how to wield a sword since Koslun was six years old. He also made sure to take into the account that his son was half-blood since human blood ran in Koslun's veins. After a day of hard training, Lillian and Koslun would sleep together as to show the bond between them. The latter did not mind that and was actually happy to sleep alongside his father.

 

In the morning of 30th of July, Lillian was as always making breakfast. Koslun was reading a book while rubbing a ball against his foot. 

Suddenly, they saw an owl flying towards their home. It started to knock with its beak at the glass and Koslun opened the window to allow the owl to sit down at the kitchen table. It had a letter. He took it and read-

**Mr. K Evans**

**Room upstairs**

**Abandoned house, Little Whinging**

**United Kingdom**

Koslun opened the letter and read-

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**

**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. Evans,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

"Father, I received the letter from Hogwarts Circle. If this is the place where Mother went, I want to go too," said Koslun.

"Merevas. Please, write a letter to say that I agree," said Lillian as he saw the letter. He gave the owl the water dish as he could see that the owl was thirsty.

Koslun wrote a letter and Lillian read it-

**Deputy Headmistress McGonagall**

**My name is Koslun Evans, son of Lillian the former Arishok and Lily Evans Potter. I was also known as Harry Potter, but that name is no longer mine, since I'm a son of an exiled warrior, not of Potter.** **I grew up with my biological father ever since he found me on his doorstep. He named me Koslun in honor of my and his ancestor the Prophet and last name Evans was my mother's maiden name.**

**I received my acceptance letter and I can say that I'm surprised and at the same time glad as my magic manifested a month ago due to the incident.**

**I** **accept the invitation and so does my father.**

**Sincerely**

**Koslun Evans**

Koslun passed the letter to the owl and it flew off. He then asked, "Father, where are we going to get my supplies?"

"Your mother left behind journals that I recovered from the ruins of Potter cottage. If I remember correctly, one of them said that the school supplies are sold in Diagon Alley," said Lillian.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go," said Koslun.

Lillian nodded and they departed from their home to London.


	4. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian and Koslun go shopping to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Lillian and Koslun were waiting for their train at the station. It was eleven of the morning and there were many people at the station. They were wearing their normal clothing along with cloaks, that were charmed by Lily's Spirit. The cloaks made them absolutely invisible to muggles when they were worn. As if they were not there.

When the train arrived, everyone got in, including both father and son. Lillian bought tickets and they sat on seats next to a door. Lillian then took out a book that he was reading a night prior.

"My Little Warrior, can you please check that you've got the letter?" he asked.

Koslun took out the letter from the small pouch. "Father, I've got it," he said as he showed the letter.

"There is a list of supplies that you need," said Lillian as he returned to his reading.

Koslun took out the second paper that he did not notice this morning and read it:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

 

UNIFORM First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

  One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

 

COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

 

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal vials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

 

"Father, are you certain that we can buy all of that in London?" asked Koslun

"Yes. I've read your mother's journals. But we will ask for help once we reach the inn." said Lillian.

Koslun was never in London before. Despite his height and size, Lillian was able to go through the ticket barrier. He also was silent during the trip to London.

"I am not even certain how they manage without any magic," said Lillian as they climbed the broken down escalator, which lead to the bustling road lined with shops.

Koslun was curious as he observed the surroundings. There were many shops but he did not see any magical shops until Lillian took him to the pub.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, the inn of the Mage world," said Lillian.  

Koslun looked around and saw that with the inn, it was very dark and shabby. Lillian approached the old barman and said 

"Greetings. I am here to help my son to buy his supplies, but I am not magical. Is there any way to enter?"

Tom, the barman led them to the back alley hidden from London Street. He tapped few stones and the brick wall opened, the entrance to the Mage World. He smiled as he said "Have your son say "open", when you need to leave. The door will open to anyone with magic."

Koslun was amazed as he saw the Diagon Alley. Lillian could not help, but smile. They walked through the Alley until they reached a snowy-white building which towered other shops. They entered Gringotts Bank.

"Those small workers are Goblins," said Lillian as Koslun observed the goblins at the tables. They approached the counter and Lillian said:

"Shanedan. My name is Lillian. I am here to take some money from Potter Vault. My son was once Harry Potter, but he is not James Potter's son, as I am the sire. I do not have the key, as I have learned of my son's existence only after he was found in his basket on my doorstep and I had to hide him from Lord Voldemort. My son's name is Koslun Evans." 

"We have Potter Vault key. Griphook, can you please take them to the Vault 687?" asked the main goblin as he passed to Lillian the key.

A goblin named Griphook led them to the vault. He took the key to the vault and opened it. Koslun was astonished to see so many gold coins. "I never knew that my step-father had so much fortune," he said.

"I also never knew that. But the fortune will have to be used to us. This should be enough for today." said Lillian as he piled some of the money into the bag. 

They departed from the bank. They went to the all the shops and bought the supplies. 

"Now, we have only the wand to buy. Since your birthday is tomorrow, I'll get you an animal companion. Toads are out of fashion and I knew a Mage who had a cat. I'll get you an owl. They are useful, and all imekari want them." said Lillian as they exited the apothecary.

"No problem. I'll be at the wand shop," said Koslun as he went to the last shop. He had been looking forward to that.

He entered the shop and looked around.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Koslun jumped from a fright.

An old man was standing before him, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Koslun.

"Ah. I've never seen your people before, but you have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." said the man.

"My father is not of this world. An exiled warrior. I'm Lily's son, but James was never my father. I'm Koslun Evans." said Koslun as he bowed.

"Well now, Mr. Evans. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm right-handed," said Koslun.

Mr. Ollivander measured Koslun from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. Then, he was flitting around the shelve, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Evans. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible Just take it and give it a wave."

Koslun took the wand and felt like it fitted him. He raised it above his head, brought it swishing it down and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end of the firework. He paid for the wand seven gold Galleons and suddenly heard a knock on the window.

"My little warrior, happy early birthday," said Lillian. He was holding a large cage, which held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. Koslun departed with his father, who was carrying a trunk of supplies and a cage. 

They reached home safely and Koslun felt excited. Soon, his new journey would begin.


	5. Train ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koslun goes to Hogwarts

For Koslun's last month, it was normal. He enjoyed hearing the stories about his father's time in Kirkwall, mostly when his father interacted with Basalit-an named Hawke, who was an Elf Mage.

Koslun kept to his room, with his new owl for a company. He named her Hedwig, a name that he found in A History of Magic. His school books were interesting. He often read them late into the night. Hegwid swooped in and out as she pleased. Lillian did not mind her in any slightest. He believed that Hedwig was a most gracious bird that he had ever seen. Every night before Koslun went to sleep, he ticked off a day on the calendar, counting down to September the first.

On the last day of August, Koslun knew that he had to talk to his father about getting to the King's Cross station on the next day. He exited his room and went downstairs, where Lillian was reading one of the art books.

"Father?" Koslun asked

"Yes, my Little Warrior?" he asked.

"I need to get to King's Cross tomorrow, to go to Hogwarts," said Koslun.

"Of course, my son," said Lillian.

"Thanks, Father," said Koslun. 

Lillian nodded and Koslun went upstairs to his room. He read one of his school books until it was midnight. He ticked off another the last day of August on the calendar and fell asleep.

In five-thirty in the morning, Koslun woke up and started packing his trunk. He often checked the letter to make sure that everything was packed. By ten-thirty, they were at King's Cross Station. They found the barrier and ran through. They saw that it was Platform 9 and 3/4.

Lillian helped Koslun to take the trunk to the corner compartment. 

Five minutes before departure, Koslun hugged his father and said-

"Father, I'm sorry if I have to depart like this."

"I am not worried, my Little Warrior. I will be alright," said Lillian.

"I'm going to miss you. But I will be good in school, I promise," said Koslun.

"You will, my Little Warrior," said Lillian as he tied red silk band around one of his son's horns. He also passed to him a Qunari Dagger, to which Koslun strapped it onto his waist belt.

"Panahedan, Father," said Koslun.

"Panahedan, my Little Warrior," said Lillian as Koslun ran back to the train. He watched his son waving to him as the train departed. When the train departed, Lillian returned to the Muggle world.

Koslun sat back in the compartment and mused on what he would miss as he forgot to warn Dudley that he would not be long at his home until next summer. 

The door of the compartment slid open and the red-haired boy came in.

"Anyone sitting there? he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Koslun. "Everywhere else is full."

Koslun shook his head and the boy sat down.

"Shanedan. From my father's native tongue of Qunlat, it's a greeting," said Koslun.

"Hello. I'm Ron Weasley," said Ron.

"I'm Koslun Evans.  Nice to meet you," said Koslun as he corrected his hair.

"That's a nice silk band on your horn. Are you..." said Ron.

"My father's a Kossith, a race from another world and my mother was a human. I've got my father's looks while having my mother's hair color and eyes," said Koslun.

"You're half-human then. It's alright," said Ron.

Around half-past twelve, there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling dimpled woman slid back their door and said "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Koslun was amazed at the variety of the sweets on the trolley. What she did have were Bertie Botts's Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pastries, Cauldron cakes and other sweets. Not wanting to miss everything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

"The Chocolate Frogs are yours. I prefer non-chocolate treats. I don't know why." said Koslun as he tipped off the sweets on an empty seat.

"That's alright. Mum made sandwiches, but they are dry," said Ron.

"Last time I had good treat was at the zoo. That's when where my magic manifested," said Koslun. "By the way, go, have a pasty," he added as he chewed on the white bean.

"By the way, was that adult Kossith who hugged you before the train departed your father?" asked Ron as he ate one of the pasties.

"Yes, that was him. He raised me alone. He is an exiled warrior. I know that my mother was a witch." said Koslun.

"He is a muggle then. My dad works in Misuse of Muggle artifacts in the Ministry of Magic. He'll get along with your father well." said Ron. Koslun nodded.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry, have you seen a toad at all?" he asked.

When they shook their heads, he wailed "I lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Koslun.

"Yes," said the boy. "Well, if you see him..."

 He left.

"So much for a pet." thought Koslun as he corrected his hair. Then he decided to change to his Hogwarts robes. He then strapped the dagger once more on the waist belt.

"Is that..." asked Ron as he saw the dagger.

"Small gift from my father. Normally I try to resolve any situation peacefully, but in extreme cases, I use fists to defend myself. Or a dagger now." said Koslun.

"Better hide it. But I think it will come in handy at some point," said Ron.

By the evening, Ron also changed. The sweets were half eaten and Koslun was resting. They heard-"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Koslun woke up and said "Ron, we'll reach the destination soon enough." as they joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train finally stopped and people pushed their way towards the door and on the tiny dark platform. They have finally arrived.


	6. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koslun and Ron are sorted

"Firs'-years! Firs' years over here! C'mon, follow me-any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!" a voice shouted. It was Hagrid, a Keeper of the Keys and gameskeeper at Hogwarts.

All of the first years went on the boats, which took them to the castle.

Koslun was amazed as he saw it. He did hear stories about the Qunari forts and strongholds, but this was the unique place.

They arrived at the underground harbor, where they clambered out on to rocks and pebbles. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge oak front door. Hagrid raised a giant fist and knocked on the door three times. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch, in emerald-green robes, stood there. She had a very stern face and Koslun had a feeling that she was not someone to cross. 

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

They were taken to the Great Hall.

Koslun was completely stunned as he had never imagined such magnificent place. The Great Hall was lit by thousands of candles that were floating in the air over four long tables, where the rest of students were sitting. These tables were glittering with golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so they came to a halt in the line. To avoid the staring eyes, Koslun looked around. He heard the girl with bushy hair whisper "It's bewitched to look like a sky outside. I've read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

"Just shut up, Miss Know It All." Koslun heard Ron whisper. He hid his laughter.

He saw a four-legged stool in front of many first years. On the top of the stool, Professor McGonagall put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched, frayed and extremely dirty. Koslun thought that the hat needed a cleaning. The hat then twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

 _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._  
  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._  
  
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._  
  
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole Hall burst into applause as the hat finished the song. It bowed to each of four tables and then became still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." she said "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of the line, put on the hat, which fell right over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause-

"HUFFLFEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff. Koslun saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time: several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

Mandy Brocklehurst also joined Ravenclaw, while Lavender Brown became the first Gryffindor. Millicent Bulstrode became Slytherin and Koslun had really bad feeling about Slytherin.

"Evans, Koslun!"

Koslun knew that it was his turn. He went to the stool and sat down. The hat dropped on him and spoke

"So, you were Harry Potter, but you are not. You are a true person that you are. You have the ambition, but the wish to learn is stronger. So better be, RAVENCLAW!"

Koslun sighed with a relief and joined his fellow Ravenclaws at the table.

"So, Koslun Evans is it?" asked Terry.

"Yes, I am," replied Koslun.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Terry Boot," said Terry as they shook hands.

Koslun sat down and watched the rest of the sorting. It was Ron's turn.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron went to Gryffindor table and waved to Koslun. He waved back.

Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see all of them here.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we being our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everyone clapped and cheered. Then a feast began.

Koslun knew that it was time to dive in. He piled his plate with a bit of everything, except humbugs. It was all delicious.

After the feast, the food disappeared and Professor Dumbledore mentioned that the Forbidden Forest was forbidden for a reason. And that the third-floor corridor was out of bounds to everyone who did not wish to die a painful death.

Penelope Clearwater, the Ravenclaw prefect led them to the Ravenclaw Dorms. There was a suit of armor that would ask a logical question. Koslun was the one to answer as he read a lot of books back at home, or often re-read them.

The actual dorms were in the vertical tower with the common room at the base. He found it amazing.

Koslun's dorm was on the tenth floor. He located his room, unpacked and placed his dagger on the table next to a bed. He went down back to the common room, where the head of the house Fillius Flitwick was waiting.

"Professor Flitwick, this is Koslun Evans," Penelope said.

"Hello, Professor Flitwick. I am Koslun Evans, son of Lillian the former Arishok and Lily Evans Potter. I'm half human-half Kossith, by the way." said Koslun as he bowed.

"Your mother was great at Charms, Mr. Evans. What is a Kossith, I would like to ask?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"Kossith is my father's race. A race of horned giants of a world known as Thedas. My father is an exile or Tal-Vashoth. His exile and my birth is a very complicated story, unfortunately. I know only some parts of it and who my mother was." said Koslun. 

"Yes, it is sad that Lily took most of it to her grave. If she knew it, of course. But good night, Mr. Evans. I'll see you soon at the Charms lesson." said Professor Flitwick.

Koslun nodded back and returned to his room to rest. Tomorrow, it would be the first day at Hogwarts.


	7. Potions Master and the young Prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koslun goes to classes on his first day

Koslun woke up early in the morning and put the dagger on his waist belt. He exited his room and met up with Terry.

"Good morning, Koslun. Had a good night of sleep?" Terry asked.

"Of course. I packed books for today. Let's go to the Great Hall." said Koslun as they went to the Great Hall.

They arrived and sat down at the Ravenclaw Table. Koslun petted Hedwig and wrote a letter.

"Can you please get this to Father, Hedwig?" he asked. She hooted happily, took the letter and flew off.

The Ravenclaw's first class after the breakfast was Double Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Koslun was quite right to think that she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to moment they had sat down in her first class.

"The Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts." she said "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into the pig and back again. They were impressed, but soon they realized that they were not going to be changing the furniture into animals for a very long time. After making a lot of complicated notes, they were given each a match and started to try to turn it into a needle.

Koslun had no trouble with turning his match into a needle as he was calm and allowed his magic to flow through him like a stream as he focused. Professor McGonagall was watching the entire time and her eyes were wide.

"Well done, Mr. Evans. Five points to Ravenclaw." 

Koslun was happy and the bell rang for the period. As he was to leave, Professor McGonagall said

"Everyone turn in their matches. While you're up here, take a look at Mr. Evans's work. I would like twelve inches on the practical application of transmutation of wood to metal by Wednesday. Mr. Evans, stay behind if you would?"

"Of course," answered Koslun.

The class filed out and Professor McGonagall said-

"Mr. Evans, Fillius told me that you are half-human. But it defiantly does not stop you from casting already such good magic. Your mother was good at Transfiguration." 

"Thanks, Professor," said Koslun as his emerald eyes shined with pride.

Minerva saw the silk band over one of the horns and said-

"That silk band, it's beautiful, Mr. Evans."

Koslun winked and departed to lunch.

 

After the lunch, he went to the Dark Arts Lesson and found himself in the class that had a smell of garlic and closed his nose. Professor Quirrell noticed that and asked-

"I-s-s ev-verything o-okay. Mr. E-evans?"

"Can I leave the class please? I'm feeling unwell, Professor," replied Koslun.

"C-can s-s-someone p-p-please t-take Mr. Evans t-to h-hospital w-wing?" stammered Professor Quirrell.

One of the students nodded and took him to the Hospital Wing. Poppy said-

"Oh my, you've got allergy. But your magic is curing you of symptoms. What triggered your allergy attack?"

"Garlic in Professor Quirrell's class. I remember when I first fell sick with the allergy to garlic. I was four years old and my father was sick with the cold. He had to inhale the garlic and just mere smell sent me to the bathroom with the upset stomach. Since then, he uses different methods of curing a cold, like drinking tea with honey." replied Koslun as he blew his runny nose.

"Oh dear. You will be alright within half an hour as the magic within you is fighting the illness. But to prevent future episodes like this, I'll speak with Quirrell about his usage of Garlic in the classroom." said Poppy.

"Thanks, I'll rest," said Koslun as he slept.

 

Near the time of the potions lesson, he was out of the hospital wing and went to the dungeons. Gryffindors were also there.

He sat down and saw the teacher, Professor Severus Snape. He had sallow skin, greasy black hair, and a hooked nose. His eyes were black. He spoke-

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly shimmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle the fame, brew glory, even stopper death, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Koslun hid his giggle as he knew that he would offend the rest of the class like that. Of course, he was not dunderhead as he was eager to learn

"Weasley! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" asked Snape

"I don't know," said Ron.

Koslun raised his hand. "Excuse me, Professor?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Evans?" asked Snape, as he ignored the raised hand of Hermione Granger.

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death," Koslun replied

"Correct. Mr. Evans, where do I get the bezoar?" asked Snape as he again ignored the raised hand of Hermione Granger.

Koslun replied "From stomach of the goat. It will save you from most poisons."

"Correct. Mr. Evans, What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" asked Snape as he once again ignored the raised hand of Hermione Granger.

"Difference between monkshood and wolfsbane? There isn't any difference between the two as they are the same plant. They are also known as Aconite." Koslun replied

"Excellent, Mr. Evans. Now, why aren't you copying that down?" asked Snape. 

As others wrote, Koslun smiled and also wrote to keep the notes.

"Mr. Evans, fifteen points to Ravenclaw for preparation for class. Mr. Weasley, five points from Gryffindor for cheek. Now you will make Cure boils potion." said Snape.

While he was making his sample, his emerald eyes caught the sight that Snape was looking at him and just continued working. After the potion was done, Snape checked and said-

"Ten points to Ravenclaw for a perfect potion, Mr. Evans. I would like to have a word with you after the class." 

"Of course, Professor. Ron, I'll catch up later," said Koslun.

"Okay. See you later, buddy," said Ron.

After everyone left, Koslun stayed behind.

"Mr... Koslun, you have your mother's talents for Potions. You remind me of Lily, a lot." Snape said.

"But I'm half-human, you know. I have Kossith blood in my veins. I look like my father mostly, except that I have my mother's eyes and hair color." said Koslun as he smiled.

"I see. It's alright, Koslun. I'll probably chat with your father anytime soon." said Snape.

"Panahedan, Professor Snape. It means, farewell," said Koslun as he nodded.

"Farewell, Koslun," said Snape as he curled his fingers around Koslun's horns.

Koslun smiled back and left the classroom. This left Snape to wonder about the young student. He would certainly have a chat with Koslun's father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone actually commented that Koslun would be sorted into Gryffindor due that he is a warrior in heart, but he has a mind of a scholar, so I chose Ravenclaw instead.


	8. The former Arishok and the Potions Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has a chat with Lillian

Lillian was in a grim mood that evening. Only last night, his son departed from their home and his presence was already missed.

But in heart, Lillian knew that he had to be strong. He used to be alone before, so Koslun's absence would be no issue. 

He then decided to read the letter that Hedwig dropped off as he was away to talk to Vernon-

**Father**

**How are you? I'm fine.**

**I'll keep this as short as possible, as I've got classes soon enough.**

**I was sorted into Ravenclaw, the House of learners.**

**I thought that my half-human heritage would be a problem, but my Gryffindor friend, Ron Weasley is fine with it. Too bad that we aren't in same House, but we'll find the way to socialize.**

**Got to go to classes now. I'll write if anything comes up.**

**Koslun**

Lillian smiled and put the letter aside. As he was about to write his own, he heard a knock on his door. He approached it and asked-

"Who is this?"

"Is this Koslun Evans's residence?" asked a voice.

"Yes. Come in please," said Lillian as he opened the door. "Shanedan," he said.

"Greetings. So you're Koslun's father. I'm impressed that Lily was able to ditch Potter for a certain amount of time and fall in love with a warrior who was worthy of her." said Snape.

"James Potter did not mature. She left him because of his attitude and we fell in love. Her death was devastating to me, but I was able to move on. For Koslun's and my sake." said Lillian.

Snape sadly nodded as he noticed a lily growing in flower pot. But it had red petals.

"This lily is the monitor for the blood wards. If it withers, then it means that the blood wards have fallen," said Lillian as he curled his fingers around the petals.

"Impressive. I've heard of you from Koslun after the Potions class. He answered the questions that I asked as if he knew them from the start." said Snape.

"He prefers to read a lot. He knew answers because he spent last month of this summer reading his school books before going. He does not like to go unprepared." said Lillian.

"Minerva McGonagall, his Transfiguration teacher told me of his politeness. He even showed manners during my class," said Snape.

"This is from my bloodline. An honest warrior should have manners. Although with magic flowing in his veins, he is Arcane Warrior." said Lillian as he poured into two cups the tea.

"Interesting. This explains a dagger on his waist belt. Does he know what happened on the Halloween of 1981?" asked Snape.

"He does. He had the nightmare of that day. I do remember that night well. Koslun was five years old." said Lillian as he delved into his memory.

_Flashback_

_The evening of thirty-first of October, 1985_

_Lillian was reading a book in the living room. Koslun was already asleep, as he was tired. Lillian did not mind that in any slightest._

_Suddenly, he heard a voice from upstairs and ran to the source. He had not nearly shed a tear on what he saw._

_Koslun was up in his bed, weeping. Lillian approached the bed and sat next to his son. He embraced the weeping child and said softly-_

_"Shh, my imekari. What is wrong?"_

_Koslun heard his father's voice and snapped his eyes open. They were full of tears. He buried his face into his father's chest and said as he wept-_

_"Mother was killed and then, green light and the evil laughter."_

_Lillian knew what it meant. The nightmare was of the night when his love sacrificed her life to save their son. He whispered to his son-_

_"Shh, you are safe, my imekari. No one will hurt you. I will fight to my last breath to keep you safe."_

_Koslun stopped crying and smiled as he said-_

_"Thanks, Papa. I'm sorry about this."_

_"What are you sorry about? I love you, my son," said Lillian._

_Koslun happily smiled as he fell back asleep. Lillian tucked him in and departed back to his room to rest._

_Flashback ends_

 "Are you alright there?" asked Snape.

"I am. Thanks for asking. I also remembered that I should search for Hawke, my best friend. But sadly, I can't feel her magic from here." said Lillian.

"By the way, I did not get your name. My name is Severus Snape," he said.

"I'm Lillian the former Arishok," he said as he bowed.

"Lillian, thank you that you cared for Lily. If she survived, then she would've been defiantly happy with you," said Snape as he smiled.

"Of course. Lily is watching and protecting us from the stars," said Lillian.

Snape nodded and departed. There was so much to think about this. But at the heart, he was happy that Lily loved someone more worthy than James. And Koslun, he was never Potter's spawn, but a child of an honorable warrior.

"Lily, I promise, I will protect Koslun from Voldemort and his followers, even with my own life," he swore as he Apparated back to Hogwarts.


	9. Qunlat and visit to Hagrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koslun agrees to teach Ron Qunlat and meets Hagrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qunlat-http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Qunlat

On a Friday morning, Ron was sitting on the table.

This week was good so far. He gained a new friend, Koslun Evans, who was the smart kid from Ravenclaw. 

The classes were not bad. He already witnessed Koslun's intelligence. He knew that his friend was better than Hermione Granger.

Suddenly, he saw Hermione approaching Koslun. She said-

"Koslun, please stop being the smart ass. I'm the smartest person in this school." 

He was confused and said-

"Why am I then in Ravenclaw? Are you jealous that you are not?"

"It's just that you answered questions on our first day of classes before I could. You made Professor Snape favor you. Are you secret Slytherin?" she asked.

Koslun was fed up and spoke in threatening tone-

"Ebatot tal-eb noms. Asit hera iss-nal tal-eb. As-eb vashe-qalab, Granger! Shanedan, pashaara. Ebost antir vantaam vasheb-sa karatoh."

This made Hermione lose her fight and she withdrew from a battlefield. Everyone laughed as she left. Even Draco Malfoy fell on the floor from laughter.

"Bloody hell!" said Ron as he approached Koslun, who was reading a letter. "That was a wicked speech there. What language you spoke?" he added.

"Qunlat, Kossith's native language. My father taught me this language since I was the young boy. He felt that it was important for me to know." replied Koslun as he sent off the letter.

"Cool. Can you teach me the basic? I think that most of it are complicated." said Ron.

"Of course, Ron," replied Koslun.

"Alright. Any free period is good for learning. By the way, Hagrid wants to meet you." said Ron.

After the classes, Koslun exited the castle and went to the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. A crossbow and pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

When Koslun knocked, he heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out "Back, Fang, back."

Hagrid's big hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on," he said "Back, Fang."

He let Koslun in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerself at home," said Hagrid, letting go of Fang. Koslun barely dodged the hound. He remembered that the Basalit-an had a hound companion with him.

"Shanedan. I'm a son of Lillian the former Arishok and Lily Potter Evans," said Koslun as he bowed to the half-giant.

 "Minerva told me that yer dad is the different person. I wanted to ask yer about him. Is he..." began Hagrid.

"He is a Kossith, which makes me Part-Human, Part-Kossith. Father cherishes me. He raised me with love and care. And he does not mind that I'm a Mage, another word for Wizard. He also made sure that I knew about the magical world and my mother. He chose name Lillian in memory of my mother, although among the Tevinter, his nickname is The Mad Ox. He was the General of my people or the Kithshok and before the exile, The Arishok or leader of the army. That's what I know of his background, before his coming to Kirkwall and his eventual exile. In fact, I inherited most of his features, but I have my mother's hair color and eyes." said Koslun.

"Yer dad is a good person. Severus mentioned that he met him. Yer a little version of yer dad, Koslun." said Hagrid.

"Thanks," said Koslun. He noticed a newspaper and read it-

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown.

Gringotts' Goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.

"Hagrid! That happened day after I and my father went to Diagon Alley. On my birthday! Why am I not surprised?" asked Koslun. "Hagrid, I need to come back to the castle, as I need to do my homework," he added as he bowed and departed.

As he walked back, he was wondering what could be in that package that was taken? And where was it? 

At least Koslun was relieved that no one was angry that his father was not James Potter. Maybe it was for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of Koslun's phrase to Hermione-
> 
> Ebatot tal-eb noms. Asit hera iss-nal tal-eb. As-eb vashe-qalab, Granger! Shanedan, pashaara. Ebost antir vantaam vasheb-sa karatoh-This is bullshit, Granger! Give it a rest, why don't you?


	10. Flying Lesson and Lily's portait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koslun goes to the Flying Lesson and sees his mother, who tells an important story

Koslun had never believed that he would be an enemy to another student, simply because of him and her being intelligent. Hermione was often shooting him rival looks and he did his best to ignore her while muttering often to himself “Foolish bas.” If Severus happened to hear that, he just smirked, knowing that it referred to Hermione Granger, who often tried to answer questions without being asked.

In the morning of the Thursday, Koslun went to the Ravenclaw Common Room and saw the notice board. He checked it and saw that in afternoon, he and his fellow First Year Ravenclaws had Flying Lesson with Gryffindors.

“That’s going to get interesting,” he thought.

He went to the Great Hall and met up with Ron. He was again arguing with Hermione-

“Please Hermione, leave him alone. He is possibly the Prophet, as his ancestor was. This means that it can happen, no matter how much anyone can mess this up.”

“But if I’m smart, why am I not in Ravenclaw then?” Hermione asked.

“Granger, that’s because the Hat chose the different house,” said Draco. “Besides, Weasley, I will not mind if a half-blood from Ravenclaw beats me in grades. At least he is clever by nature.”

“Including speaking a complicated language,” added Ron. Draco nodded. He remembered that morning fondly.

“Please, just parshaara. Any arguments with me will be lost instantly,” said Koslun, as he shot an angry look at her and sat down.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron.

"Ron, I fear that she can ignite conflict between us. And that's something that I don't want, really," said Koslun as he looked at Ron.

"Blimey, you're right. I bet that Hermione will see her mistake and stop. You're clever because of your half-human heritage. By the way, are you excited for Flying Lesson?" asked Ron.

"Yes," said Koslun as he nodded happily. He had been looking forward to learning to fly more than everything else.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Koslun, and rest of Ravenclawshurried the front steps into the grounds for their first Flying Lesson. Gryffindors were already there, and so were twenty brooms lying in neat lines on the ground.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch arrived. She had short, grey hair and yellow eyes like the hawk.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." she said as the rest of the class got to their brooms. "Stick out your right hand over your broom and say "Up!""

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Koslun's broom jumped into his hand at once. But it was one of few that did. Hermione Granger's simply rolled on the ground and Neville Longbottom's hadn't moved at all. Koslun thought that brooms, like muggle horses, could tell when you were afraid. He caught a quaver in Neville's voice that told Koslun too clearly that the former wanted to keep his feet on the ground.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked down the rows, correcting their grips. 

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard," said Madam Hooch "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle-three-two-"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted and Koslun could see Neville rising straight like a cork shot out the bottle-twenty feet-thirty feet. Koslun also saw Neville's scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and-

WHAM- a thud and a nasty crack. Neville was laying face down on the grass in a heap. Koslun saw that Neville's broomstick was still rising higher and higher. It started to drift lazily towards the Forbidden Forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Koslun overheard her mutter. "Come on, boy-it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say "Quidditch". Come on, dear."

Neville, his face white-streaked, clutching his fist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around her.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Lavender Brown took the Remebrall and dashed off on the broom into the air. Kolsun mounted his and flew after her.

"Give it back, or we'll be both in trouble!" he said.

"Alright, catch, if you can!" she said as she threw the Remebrall into the air. 

Koslun timed his dash and caught it. He felt as the wind went through his hair and robes. He landed back on the ground and was happy. He ran to Ron and gave him the Remembrall.

"Thanks. I'll get that back to Neville as soon as possible," said Ron.

Fortunately, Madam Hooch was back long after Koslun landed. The lesson resumed normally and Koslun was happy to fly in the air.

After the lesson, they went to the Hospital Wing. Ron gave back the Remembrall to Neville.

"Thanks, Ron. My grandmother would be really mad if I lost it. Who is he?" asked Neville.

"He was in the same compartment with me. His name is Koslun Evans. He is Half-Human, Half Kossith. He is in Ravenclaw." said Ron.

"Thanks, Koslun. I'm Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor," said Neville. 

"You're welcome. I'll be going back to the Ravenclaw common room, as I need some homework to catch up with. See you tomorrow, Ron." said Koslun as he left. Outside of the hospital wing, he met up with Severus. "Professor?" he asked, surprised.

"Koslun, I want to show you something. Please, come with me," said Severus. 

"Of course, Professor," said Koslun, as he followed Severus to Headmaster's Office. When they arrived at the entrance, Severus said-

"The Gargoyle responds to the passwords that Albus uses. But most of them are sweets, Muggle ones."

Koslun thought clearly and it hit him.

"Lemon Ice Lolly," he said. The Gargoyle stood aside and they went inside.

As soon as they did, Koslun heard a voice-

"Harry, is that you?"

He turned to the source and saw the portrait, a portrait of a woman he'd never thought to see again. She had auburn hair and eyes, like his. She was smiling at him.

"Mother?" he asked as he approached the portrait.

"Oh, my baby. I'm so happy to see you. I would like to ask you, what is your name now?" said Lily.

"Koslun, after my ancestor, the Prophet. Father raised me in love and care. My nickname is My Little Warrior, that he uses often. I don't mind that." replied Koslun.

 Lily chuckled at the nickname as she guessed by herself the meaning.

"Lily, we've been wondering, what happened to Lillian that led to his exile?" asked Severus.

"Severus, I'll explain the story as best I can. He and the Antaam were pursuing Isabella, a thief and Hawke's former companion after she stole the Tome of Koslun, the relic of the Qunari. During the sea battle, the Qunari sank her ship, while theirs was hit by the storm, stranding both sides in Kirkwall. The Qunari were given a small area where they set up their base as the peace offering. Then Hawke came into the picture. She is an Elf. Throughout her first year and before the conflict, Hawke wished to earn his respect. But according to Lillian, he saw her being very happy when she was talking with him. She did not want the bloodshed occurring, but even with her best efforts to prevent it, it did happen. By that time, she already found the person responsible for the entire crisis. Isabella had the courage of returning to Kirkwall and giving the Tome back to the Qunari. Hawke, betrayed by this revelation, turned over Isabella to Lillian without any hesitation. The Qunari then departed from Kirkwall peacefully. However, three days after set sailing, he lost the thief and the Tome again. He returned to Par Vollen to find court-martial awaiting him. He was sentenced to the exile and came to our world." explained Lily.

"So that's what happened to Father. I did hear bits of it, but not the full story," said Koslun.

Albus was astounded "So this is what happened. I never thought that the exile won your heart, Lily. James and his friends almost killed Severus in the past and she could not forgive him on that. But how you were able to hide your son's appearance away from James, after you married as part of the charade?" he asked.

"I used blood adoption potion and charmed that its effects would wear off if Lillian interacted with Koslun," said Lily.

"It did happen after my father found me on his doorstep. I don't remember anything before that, except for what happened that night in my former home," said Koslun.

"I'm glad that you grew up in a loving home," said Lily.

"I feared that many of the teachers would hate me due that I'm not James's son, but I'm glad that no one gave any damn about that. Even Ron and Neville are fine with my half-blood heritage," said Koslun.

"Well at least you aren't a Potter spawn, but a child of a gracious warrior exile," said Severus. Koslun nodded on that.

"I'm a bit tired after the flying lesson, so I should be getting back to Ravenclaw Common room," said Koslun as he yawned.

"Ravenclaw? I'm so proud of you, my son. Of course. The portraits are charmed that the inhabitants are able to communicate and even travel to other paintings." said Lily.

"Bye, Mother," said Koslun as he left the office. Lily nodded as she watched him leave.

He returned to Ravenclaw common room, happy in his heart. He was able to see his mother again and she was proud of him. He promised to himself, that he would do his best, to be a good student. He also believed that no one would pay attention to the fact that he was a son of a different father. 

After all, he befriended two students and a teacher, who put aside that fact and became his friends. He was fine with that start and was eager to see what would happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation-
> 
> Bas-Thing
> 
> Fixed Hawke's gender, as I mis-wrote her as male


	11. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koslun battles a troll when Hermoione's life is endangered. He also resolves a conflict between one another.

When Koslun first arrived at Hogwarts, he feared that he would be outcast. He could hardly believe it when he realized that he'd already been at Hogwarts for two months. Homework was interesting and even teaching Ron basic Qunlat was not a challenge. But Ron sometimes asked Koslun to borrow his notes, to which the latter would say-

"Ron, please don't borrow my notes. You aren't learning anything like that."

Then Ron would often ask for help, to which Koslun gladly agreed to, by showing and almost giving long lectures. After one such lesson, Ron said-

"Koslun, you are ten times better than that Know It All. I tell you, no one can stand her."

"Thanks, Ron. I'm glad to help. She is just jealous of me. I'm the Ashkaari. It means "One who seeks"." Koslun replied.

"So you're like a scholar. I wish she could see that," said Ron.

Koslun only nodded in agreement. He was very tired of her already within a week, since the last argument. But he hoped that he would resolve the conflict.

He also talked a lot with his mother and told her stories from his childhood, while she shared stories about hers in the return. He was happy to learn about his maternal family, although he wished that he could meet them.

On Halloween morning, they woke up to the smell of baking pumpkin waffling through corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in the Charms that he thought that they were ready to make objects fly, something that they had all been dying to try out since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into the pairs to practice. Ron defiantly was happy to be Koslun's partner. Hermione was with Neville.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on the top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words is very important too, never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with buffalo on his chest."

The practice started and Koslun prepared to make his feather fly, as suddenly he saw Ron having a lot of trouble with his feather.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"Parshaara, Ron. You're either going to break one of the horns off my head or get someone's eye out like that. Just calm down and watch how I do it, then repeat after me please." said Koslun as he breathed out. Ron was watching.

"Wingardium Leviousa," said Koslun as he flicked his wand.

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet in the air.

"Wingardium  Leviousa," said Ron as he followed the lead. His feather also hovered in the air.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Mr. Weasley and Evans have done it!"

Hermione looked like she had swallowed a lemon after she made her feather fly.

Ron was in a happy mood by the end of the class.

"Thanks for helping Koslun. Granger did not notice that you were the first to make the feather fly. She is a nightmare, honestly" said Ron.

Someone knocked into Koslun as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Koslun caught a glimpse of her face and was startled to see that she was in tears.

"I think that she heard you."

"So? said Ron, but he looked uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen at all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall, Koslun and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' toilets and wanted to be alone. At the entrance of the Great Hall, Koslun stopped and Ron noticed that his friend had a sorrowful look.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Today, my mother sacrificed her life to save my life. I'm sorry Ron, but I'm in no mood of celebrating Halloween. When I was five, I had a nightmare of that day. I'll be going back to Ravenclaw dormitory." replied Koslun as he shed a tear.

"I understand. I'll get you some non-chocolate sweets to the entrance of dormitory, if possible," said Ron.

Koslun nodded and walked away from the Great Hall as he prepared to return to the dormitory.

He was going through the deserted side corridor as suddenly, his nose caught a foul stench, the mixture of old socks and the kind of the public toilet no one seems to clean. And then he heard a low grunting and the snuffling falls of gigantic feet. He shrunk into the shadows and watched as something emerged from into a patch of moonlight.

It was the horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite grey, its grey lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on the top like coconut. It had short legs thick as tree stumps with flat horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The creature stopped at a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind then slouched slowly into the room.

Koslun realized with horror what that room was. It was the girls' toilets, which meant that Hermione was inside.

He followed the creature inside and saw Hermione shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The creature was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

Koslun did not hesitate and leaped on it. He climbed and yelled "Hermione, move to another corner! There will be the mess and a huge one!"

Hermione quickly ducked out of the way and shrunk against the wall next to the door. What she saw next was the scary, but amazing sight

The creature attempted to shake Koslun off of it, but then, it howled with pain, as Koslun's dagger pierced its chest. Then he proceeded to stab it once more in the weakened point with his dagger. He also kept holding onto the creature to make sure not to fall off.

As the creature fell on its back, it was dead. Koslun panted and his face showed a fierce look. He was splattered with blood from the tips of his horns to toe.

"Koslun, you saved me," Hermione said as she watched him removing the dagger.

"I did what I had to do. I couldn't let it kill you. I want to resolve the conflict between us." said Koslun as he sat down to catch his breath on the corpse. Blood leaked all over the floor.

"I'm so very sorry about what has transpired within those two months. I was indeed jealous of you. But I'm being bullied in Gryffindor." said Hermione as she cried.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made both of them look up. Koslun realized that someone downstairs could hear the battle and roars. A moment later Professor Flitwick came bursting into the room, closely followed by Severus, McGonagall, and Quirrell.

"Gods Gracious, what happened here, Miss Granger?" asked Minerva as she saw the sight.

"I was returning to Ravenclaw Dormitory as suddenly, I found this thing going into the girls' toilets. I followed it and saw that it was about to kill Hermione." began Koslun.

"He did not hesitate and climbed the troll. Then he pierced its chest multiple times with his dagger while holding onto the troll. He is indeed a warrior-scholar." said Hermione, as she smiled at Koslun, who was washing his dagger.

"She was bullied in her own House, then this. I cannot stand for that," he said as he strapped the dagger back onto his waist belt.

"I'll have a look at this, Mr Evans. This was brave of you but reckless," said Minerva.

"I'll talk with Mr. Evans here, Minerva," said Severus.

"Of course. I'll take Miss Granger back to Gryffindor Dormitory," said Minerva as others departed.

"You are indeed a warrior. Here, I'll help you wash the blood off of your robes," said Severus as he helped Koslun getting the blood of his robes.

"Thanks, Professor. After all, I was trained to be one. I could not let that thing kill her." said Koslun as blood dripped from his robes. He felt comfort as water was spraying from the tip of Severus's wand at him.

"I know. We'll get that corpse away from here. We'll also be investigating how did that troll get in here. I'll get you dry robes, as yours are now messy from the battle." said Severus.

Koslun nodded. Severus led him outside and Flitwick brought him spare robes. He changed and his messy ones were taken to the laundry. Then he returned to the Ravenclaw Dormitory.

Before he went to his room to rest, Flitwick came to him and said "I forgot to mention something, before Severus gave you a wash, Mr. Evans. Fifty points to Ravenclaw for saving a student. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this."

"I did what I had to do," said Koslun as he beamed with pride.

Flitwick nodded and wished him a good night. Koslun fell asleep on his bed and felt happy. Finally, the conflict between him and Hermione was resolved. There was a chance that they could be good friends in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Dragon Age Wikia to help me with Qunlat.
> 
> Like his ancestor and namesake, Koslun is a scholar.
> 
> Translations-
> 
> Parshaara-Enough


	12. Most happy Christmas ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koslun spends the Christmas holidays with his father and his step-mother, the Champion of Kirkwall.

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing oddly the back of his turban. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver the post had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.

No one could wait for holidays to start. While the Ravenclaw common room and the Great Hall had roaring, the draughty corridors had become icy and a bitter rattled the windows in the classrooms. Worst of all were Severus's classes down in the dungeons where their breath rose in the mist before them and they kept as close as possible to their hot cauldrons. 

In fact, after each class, Severus would warm Koslun, who was shivering from cold much worse than others by casting a warming charm. Koslun then would go to a warm spot. At one lesson, he did not nearly turn into the ice statue, that Severus spent few hours warming him in the Hospital Wing. This was explained by fact that the Kossith had Dragon blood flowing in their veins and they hated cold more than other races and that Koslun had Dragon blood partly mixed with human. Of course, this was a surprise to many of teachers and they theorized that Dragon Blood was part of the Kossith's heritage.

Many of the staff saw that Severus cared for Koslun and were surprised by his attachment to one of the students. Severus just said that he was protective of Lily's son.

Koslun did not want to stay in a freezing castle, as he was eager to celebrate the holidays with his family, so he told Flitwick instantly that he would be going home for holidays. He sent a letter to his father, telling him that he would be coming home.

"You're not going, Ron?" asked Koslun in the Great Hall as he was checking his trunk. Ron was playing Wizard Chess with Seamus Finnigan. 

"My parents are visiting my brother Charlie in Romania. He is studying Dragons there. Fred, George, and Percy are staying as well." replied Ron.

"Happy holidays, I'll see you after them," said Koslun.

"Say hi to your dad from us, okay?" said Hermione. She became best friends with Ron and Koslun over these two last months as she was really grateful that Koslun stood up for her and then, Ron followed his lead. Her parents after learning of the troll nearly killing their daughter wanted to withdraw her from Hogwarts right after Halloween, but once they learned of Koslun's bravery and kindness, they changed their minds and Albus promised that he would do everything to keep the students safe. But they scolded Hermione about rivaling with Koslun about their intelligence before the incident at the Halloween.

"I will, Hermione," said Koslun.  

He then exited to the corridor and joined the students who were going home for holidays. Lily was waving to him and he waved back. He also said goodbye to Severus, who watched him leave the castle.

He rode the train back to London and was resting in the compartment. It would be great holidays, he told himself as he read one of his school books. Hermione sat with him in the same compartment.

When the train finally arrived at Platform 9 3/4, Koslun and Hermione were last to exit and looked around. Lillian was nowhere to be found. That was odd. Very odd.

"Koslun?" they heard woman's voice.

He turned around to the source and saw an Elven woman. She had blond straight hair and blue eyes. She was wearing the green robe with a hood.

"Yes, that's me. Shanedan," replied Koslun.

"I'm Hermione Granger, his classmate," said Hermione.

"Shanedan. My name is Anwen Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall. I'm an Elf." she said as she bowed.

"How do you know me then, Anwen?" asked Koslun.

"Your father. He spoke good things about you. I'll explain at our home." she said.

"Bye, Hermione. I'll see you too after the holidays," said Koslun as he and Anwen departed from King's Cross.

"You too!" said Hermione as she waved.

Anwen and Koslun got to their home. As they entered it, he got his trunk back to his room. He petted Hedwig, who was resting. Then Lillian entered the room.

"My Little Warrior. I am so glad to see you." he said as he hugged his son.

"You too, Father. Is it really her, the Basalit-an?" asked Koslun, as he gave Hedwig an owl treat.

"Yes, that's she. I do need to explain. Sometime after your Potions Professor visited me, I was able to locate her. She was searching for me as well. We reunited, mended our relationship and became life-mates. I know that I am betraying your mother like this, but I wanted to feel happiness once more." said Lillian.

"Mother said that she wants that you were happy. Yes, I spoke to her. More like her portrait. It was charmed to be able to communicate with others and even travel to another portrait. I was glad to see her again." said Koslun happily, to which Lillian smiled.

"I am glad that you did. Tomorrow will be a celebration as the family." said Lillian as he hugged his son.

At the evening, Koslun changed to his sleeping robes and petted Hedwig. She hooted happily in the return. Koslun also finished his homework that he got. He then fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow.

The next morning, Anwen called "Koslun, wake up! Koslun, wake up!"

Koslun woke up and ran downstairs. He saw that his father and Anwen were drinking tea. A photo of a black-haired Elf was in the frame that was standing on the table. Koslun was curious who that Elf was. 

"There are presents under the tree. You sure got friends there in that school." she said.

Koslun saw them and decided to open them. The first one had the note from Ron-

**Koslun**

**I and my brothers sent you some non-chocolate treats from home.**

**And here's our present. We think you'll like it.**

**Happy Christmas**

**Ron**

Koslun opened it and found not only his favorite sweets, there were also books. They were about dragons and Quidditch. He rushed back to his room and put them on the shelf. He then ran back to gift pile. He also opened a box that Fred and George sent. He dropped it and saw that the wizard fire crackers that blasted like a cannon and mice were seen running towards the door hole. Anwen was laughing, while Lillian appeared not to be amused with the prank. Koslun was astounded by the prank, but was a bit unsettled by it.

"I'll give whoever made that prank a praise, I never had a good laugh in ages!" said Anwen as she barely stopped laughing.

Koslun then noticed a box, that came from Severus. He opened it and found that the gift was a potion recipe book. And a big one exact.

"Thank you, Professor." whispered Koslun.

"Who did send that Herbalism book?" asked Anwen.

"The Potions professor, Severus Snape. We got along straight on the first day. He remembers my mother, Lily, fondly. She was his very good friend, back when they were imekari." said Koslun.

"I did met him also on the same day. He is a good one." said Lillian.

"If he is a good teacher, then we have nothing to worry about." said Anwen.

Koslun nodded as he again rushed back to his room and put it on the desk. He would certainly read it later. He ran back to the living room.

The next was from Hermione. She sent a book on genetics and some info on Nicolas Flamel. The note mentioned that Ron attempted to investigate the third floor corridor, but was not nearly caught by Filch, a caretaker. The note was also saying her thanks for saving her from the mountain troll once again.

"Did you really kill that thing?" asked Anwen, as she read the note.

"It was endangering her life and I killed it, before it could kill Hermione. I did, what I had to do." said Koslun. 

"That was a brave move. One question stands, how did it get into the school?" asked Lillian.

"I didn't attend the feast due to my own reasons and was to return to the dormitory. No one knows yet how did it get into the school." said Koslun

"This sounds to be very suspicious. And not to mention, the third floor corridor. If the trapdoor is guarded, then there's something valuable in it." said Anwen.

"I'll have this checked out later, but with caution." said Koslun as he opened the last gift. It was from Hagrid. He opened it and saw a photo in a frame. The note said

**Koslun**

**This is the only photo of yer as adorable Kossith baby.**

**It was very hard to find, but one of yer mother's friends had it, so he felt it would be the best if yer had it.**

**Merry Christmas**

**Hagrid**

Lillian smiled when he saw the photo. In it, Lily was in a bed. In her arms, she was holding a blanket with an infant as she smiled. He had orange hair and his eyes were closed. He yawned as he slept peacefully in her arms. He recognized the baby in the photo.

"That's Koslun in the photo. He is so adorable." said Anwen as she saw the photo. She passed it to Koslun.

Koslun smiled as he saw the photo. He thought that he was indeed adorable when he was a tiny baby.

"Come on! We've got to celebrate the holiday!" said Anwen as she ran to the kitchen to cook the food. 

The day was best for the family of three. They had a calm dinner party and even Koslun enjoyed it. Anwen knew by heart that she wanted a family of her own, and that was her gift at Christmas. 

After the dinner, Lillian embraced his son and love. He never felt this happy in his life. He had a family, at last. And that was his gift at Christmas. His existence was now complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations-
> 
> Basalit-an-Outsider worthy of respect.
> 
> Info on Anwen Hawke-
> 
> Class-Mage  
> Specializations-Spirit/Force Mage  
> Personality-Diplomatic/Humorous  
> World State-Carver is a Grey Warden, turned Isabella over to Arishok and sided with Mages.  
> Romance-Arishok (Not official, as she wanted to earn his respect, but in heart, she loved him)
> 
> Description-She is an Elf, that is friendly and humorous. She despises the Qun, but not the Qunari themselves, as she can tell the difference. 
> 
> In Dragon Age 2, Kossith/Qunari enemies are weak to Frost magic and there is theory on origins of Kossith/Qunari race.


	13. Nicolas Flamel and visions of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio gets a lead on the mystery of the trapdoor, as Koslun has a vision of the past, while beginning to suffer from bad eyesight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Elf Hawke family-https://www.nexusmods.com/dragonage2/mods/4151?tab=files
> 
> The flashback scene is from quest called Blackpowder Promise in Dragon Age II.

The rest of the holidays went very well, or great actually. Anwen often told Koslun stories of her adventures in Kirkwall. He enjoyed hearing them.

After the holidays, Koslun returned to Hogwarts safely. He would always treasure a memory of his father and step-mother waving to him as the train departed. As he was going through the corridor on his way to Ravenclaw common room, he was greeted by Ron, who was wearing a maroon jumper. Koslun resisted laughing as he knew that he would offend his friend.

"So, how was your holiday?" he asked.

"Great. Thanks for the gifts and that prank. My step-mother laughed a lot on those mice wizard firecrackers." said Koslun.

"Step-mother?" asked Ron.

"My father married the Champion of Kirkwall, Anwen Hawke herself. She is an Elf. She loves me as if I was her own child. Ron, can I please look for my mother among those portraits?" asked Koslun. 

"Of course. And thanks. Fred and George wanted to entertain you." said Ron as Koslun went ahead. He went back to Ravenclaw common room and saw that his mother was on one of the portraits.

"Hi, sweetie. How was your holiday?" asked Lily as she smiled at her son.

"It was great. Guess who I met? The Champion of Kirkwall herself! She is an Elf ." said Koslun.

"Hawke? She sounds to be the great person. I did hear a little bit about her, but I hope that I will meet her in person." said Lily.

Koslun nodded and quickly got his trunk back to his room. He was glad to be back at Hogwarts. Now, he and his friends had to investigate this whole matter of trapdoor and what was in it.

At the school term went on, Koslun was more busy teaching Ron against copying other people's work, as, at one time, he saw that one of Ron's homework had copied material. This made Koslun being distracted from the investigation. 

Between lessons, homework and helping Ron with his grades, Koslun often talked with his mother, when she was visiting him. He told her about the trapdoor and what they knew so far. 

"That's suspicious. First the troll, now this. I don't like this in any slightest." said Lily.

Koslun nodded as he agreed with her. He sure had to investigate this with Ron and Hermione, when the right time presented.

One time, they were in the Great Hall. Koslun was reading one of the books that he borrowed from the library. He always did that if he finished his homework. Hermione was lecturing Ron on his homework and Draco was chatting with his fellow Slytherins, then came over to Koslun to chat.

Suddenly, they saw Neville hopping towards them. He collapsed on the floor and Hermione saw that his legs were stuck. Koslun took out his wand, did three clock-wise motions with his hand and pointed the wand at Neville's legs, unlocking them instantly.

Then suddenly, Koslun dropped his wand as he saw that he was shining with the light. The last thing that he saw before the light blocked his sight, was Severus running towards him.

_The vision of the flashback_

_Koslun's POV_

_I waited for ten seconds for the light to vanish. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was not at Hogwarts, but in the secluded area of a city. As a looked around, I saw that I was in the Qunari compound. Which meant that I was in Kirkwall._

_I saw that there were adult Kossith everywhere, but with Vitaar. They were the Qunari, the followers of the Qun, the faith that Father left at the time of his exile. But the language is not forgotten easily. I also watched as the group was approaching a Dwarf named Javaris, that scum. It's fortunately that later he would be dead, at my step-mother's hands._

_Javari spoke "Ah, my right hand arrives! Summon your Arishok, the bargain is done!" The Qunari left the spot by two-headed throne that had a cloth with the symbol of the Qun._

_Then, the Arishok came, my at that time future father. But he was much more different than now. He had same Vitaar as other Qunari, wore armor and jewelry. He was much more menacing looking. But I observed him._

_"Arishokost. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun." spoke the white-haired Elf. She was known as Fenris, the former slave. What she said was translated as "Peace, Arishok. There's nothing to struggle against. Victory is in the Qun."_

_"The Qun from an Elf? The madness of this... place." said the Arishok. His voice was also the same. I wondered what he would think if I told him that I had the vision of the past._

_"Friend of yours?" asked Anwen._

_"Friend of no one," said Fenris._

_"Yes, well, that said, I'm here to report that your hated Tal-Vashoth were felled one and all. Right? Yes, they were. So, I'm ready to open negotiations for explosive powder, as we agreed." said Javaris_

_I smirked as my father said "No."_

_"He is not getting it. Make your chatty Elf say something," said Javaris_

_"Any insight that would help?" asked Anwen._

_"Qunari do not abandon their debt. I humbly request clarification from the Arishok," said Fenris._

_"I have a growing lack of disgust for you. The dwarf imagined the deal for the gaathlok. He invented the task to prove his worth when he has none." said the Arishok._

_"Then we have wrongly inserted ourselves in your affairs. Would you have us kill this dwarf?" asked Fenris._

_"Wait, what now?" asked Javaris._

_"If you faced Tal-Vashoth, he is not worthy of dying to you, as he was not worthy of dying to them. But you... you keep good company. Let him live. And leave." said the Arishok._

_"He had big plans for your recipe. I was supposed to get a piece of that," said Anwen._

_"Dwarf, did your imaginary bargain make promises on my behalf?" asked the Arishok._

_"I... expected your wisdom to be more profitable," said Javaris._

_The Arishok went silent as he was in thought for almost ten seconds. Then he stood up._

_"Then you will pay on my behalf," said the Arishok. I smiled._

_"Sod it all, take your coin. Take whatever. Horn-head oxmen and mongrel dog lords. Suck your own powder and blow your head off. Sod it!" said Javaris as he left the compound._

_"You will leave as well, Elf. There is no more coin for you here." said the Arishok as the group departed. Then I was returned back to the normal world._

_Flashback ends_

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Neville as Koslun opened his eyes.

"I'm fine. Had a vision of the past, matching to one of the stories that I heard," said Koslun as he sat up 

"And what did the vision show you?" asked Ron, eager to hear the story.

"The day when the Champion and the former Arishok met," said Koslun.

"Really?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. Father was really different when he was the Arishok," said Koslun as he described what he saw.

"It's like you had a flashback of the past and had to see it," said Hermione.

"Must've been scary there," said Penelope. Percy was also curious about the whole deal with the vision.

"Not any slightest. I at least saw the past," said Koslun

Draco approached the Ravenclaw Table. He was covering his mouth with his hand. Same was with Weasley twins and Ron.

"What is funny about the tale of the past?" asked Koslun as he looked at them.

"This whole deal on the Qunari explosive powder," said Ron as he could barely hide his laughter.

"It's called the gaathlok. It's a black, non-magical explosive powder unique to the Qunari. " corrected Koslun as he rubbed his eyes.

"That must've been really cool. Tell us more, if you see another vision like this," said Ron.

"By the way, thanks for unlocking my legs," said Neville.

"Of course I will, Ron. You're welcome, Neville," said Koslun as he was writing a letter. When he finished, Hedwig hooted happily, as she flew off with the letter. "I've got also something also to show you. It's on Nicolas Flamel," he added as he showed the note that he carried with him. It read:

The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with the making of the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astounding powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal.

There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera-lover, who celebrated his six hundred and sixth-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)

"I believe this was in Gringotts, before the robbery. Now it's under that trap-door, guarded by the Cerberus. The Philosopher's Stone." said Koslun. 

"I wonder who wants it this badly," said Draco.

"Professor Snape is surely out of question," said Koslun.

"And I don't think Quirrell is in this as well," said Hermione.

"I have an idea. Why don't we keep an eye on all of this and if one thing goes out of hand, I'll send an owl with a letter to my father," said Draco.

"Good idea, but if it will come to do with the trapdoor, I'd call my step-mother for backup. In just case," said Koslun.

Hermione, Ron, and Draco nodded. A help of adult outside of Hogwarts would be helpful. So, they had to wait for the right time to jump into the trapdoor. Sooner, the better.


	14. Through the trapdoor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio with Anwen's help, go through the gauntlet beneath the trapdoor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone!

The Easter holidays were approaching more swiftly than Koslun thought. He like many were preparing for the exams. He saw them as the challenge of his skill and knowledge.

"Ten weeks is not that long, Ron," he said as he was reading one of the books.

"At least it's not three years. I'm just baffled, how was your dad able to tolerate all of that garbage that was happening in Kirkwall, while searching for the relic?" asked Ron.

"Let's just say that there were events to keep Father busy on that throne. I can't imagine that, especially with exams coming," said Koslun.

Ron and Hermione nodded. They were given so much homework, that Koslun wrote to his family that he would not be coming to spend holidays with them. A day later, Anwen wrote that she and Lillian were away to give the last honors to Carver, Anwen's young brother who answered his Calling. Like Anwen, he was also an Elf.

The Calling was the signal that the Grey Warden's life was near the end. The Grey Warden would constantly have nightmares and went to the Deep Roads to kill as many of the Darkspawn, before being killed. Carver's body was discovered near now destroyed Anvil of the Void. His sword was sent to Koslun.

When he told his friends about this, they did not leave him to grieve alone. With Dumbledore's approval, Hermione had set a small memorial to honor Carver's passing and bravery, by placing Carver's sword in one of the unused classrooms. Penelope and other Ravenclaws conjured candles that were set, while Koslun lit them. Others gave him their condolences. Koslun just said that he wanted to put Carver's soul at rest. 

Apart from Carver's death, Koslun saw that Quirrell was more nervous with each passing day. This made the young Kossith more suspicious of what was going on. Adding to the strain, Koslun's scar started to hurt a lot. He also felt that his magic was fighting whatever was causing the pain, while his eyesight started to get worse and worse.

Despite this, he and his friends did his exams and it was the week before the results. Which meant that Koslun was free to revise some of the Qunari items.

While reading one of the Qunari texts one afternoon, Koslun felt very sharp pain and said to Hermione and Ron:

"I feel the more dark presence with each passing day. And something in me is awakening." 

"Whatever is awakening within you, it means that you're becoming powerful with magic," said Hermione.

"I will owl my step-mother about my suspicions and from there, we'll act," said Koslun as he wrote a letter. Hedwig flew off with it when he was finished writing. 

"Good idea. Who knows what could be down there," said Hermione.

In the next morning, Hedwig came back with the letter. It read-

**Koslun**

**I'm ready to help with the dangers of the trapdoor. As I'm healer, we'll be alright. Also, I know a spell that'll turn us invisible, so we'll have no problem sneaking to the trapdoor.**

**Meet me tonight in the classroom where you set up Carver's memorial.**

**Anwen**

"Good. We'll certainly need help from the Champion," said Ron.

Koslun nodded and was preparing himself for a little adventure. Little did he know, that the adventure would awaken the true power in him.

They waited until everyone was asleep after the dinner, and sneaked out of their dormitories. They ran to the classroom, where Anwen was waiting for them. She was next to memorial and left a flower near it.

"I've been checking the candles. To see if they were lit. Anyway, I'll cast the spell on all four of us, then someone has to lead the way to the trapdoor." she said as she had cast a spell. All of them became invisible.

They left the classroom and went to the forbidden corridor. They did encounter Mrs. Norris, but she could not see them through the spell, so she wandered off. In the corridor, Anwen removed the spell and they saw the Cerberus on the trapdoor. A harp was next to it.

"I think I can put that dog to sleep.," said Anwen as she pulled out the flute. She started to play a soft tune, which put the Cerberus to sleep.

"Nice," said Ron as he and Koslun opened the trapdoor. They jumped and then, Anwen followed them. They landed on the plant, that started to wrap around them.

"What is that?" asked Anwen as she struggled against the grip.

"Devil's Snare! Relax, please. I have an idea." said Koslun, as he relaxed and the Snare put him down on the floor. He pulled out his wand and pointed at the Devil's Snare and shouted "Lumos Solem!"  The light blasted the Snare and released its grip on Ron, Hermione, and Anwen. They were on the floor moments later.

"With all of those exams, at least you remember," said Hermione.

"Come on, let's keep moving," said Anwen.

They entered the room, where they saw birds flying above them. Anwen went to the door across the room and said

"It's locked. Even Varric wouldn't be able to unlock this. We need to find a key." she said.

"Those aren't birds, those are keys!" said Hermione.

"And I think that I see the one that we need, the one with the crumpled wing," said Anwen, as she pointed at the key with the damaged wing.

Koslun ran to the broom, mounted it and took off. He chased after the key and caught it without any problem. He landed the broom, ran to the door and unlocked it.

"Great catch," said Anwen as her green eyes shone.

"Thanks. Let's move further," said Koslun.

They opened the door and saw that they were in the room with the giant chess board. Anwen took the role of the queen, Ron became the knight, Koslun became the bishop, while Hermione took the square of a castle.

In the end, Ron allowed himself to be taken, as Koslun walked to the white king, allowing checkmate to occur.

"Hermione, stay behind and care for Ron. I and Koslun will go further," said Anwen.

"I will find the way back. And I will get Professor Snape. Go!" said Hermione.

Anwen and Koslun went to the room and the black flames shot from the behind.

"Look, a table. I will have a look at the paper," said Anwen as she picked up the paper and read it. She grabbed the smallest bottle and drank a bit, then passed the rest to Koslun. 

"Let's go. We need to secure the Stone and keep it away from Quirrell," said Koslun as they passed the black flames to another chamber.

When they entered they saw that someone got before them in front of the mirror, which was in the center of the room.

"Brace your self. We've got company," said Anwen.


	15. The man with two faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anwen and Koslun defend the Stone from Quirrell and after the battle, Koslun learns of a prophecy that he was caught in.

"Professor Quirrell?" asked Koslun as he stepped further.

Quirrell smirked, as Koslun and Anwen pulled out their weapons.

"If you are after the Stone, then you have lost," said Anwen.

"I had no idea that you would bring a backup here, Evans," said Quirrell.

"Never expected my interference, did you?" asked Anwen.

"I never thought that a simple student had such major ties. It does not matter, you will both die tonight," said Quirrell

Koslun felt as something was in his pocket. "It's the Philosopher's Stone." he thought. "Now I know why you are afraid of Professor Snape," he said.

Anwen felt as her magic picked up on the strange presence and commented-

"What is with that turban? Is there something wrong?"

Quirrell unwrapped the turban and it fell on the floor. Anwen and Koslun were horrified to see a face on the back of Quirrell's head. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Koslun Evans." it whispered.

"You. I thought that you were vanquished that night. It does not matter, the Stone's in my safe hands and I will vanquish you, again, again and again. Until you die for good." said Koslun as he unsheathed his dagger.

"So be it. SEIZE HIM!" said Voldemort. Quirrell flew at Koslun and grabbed him by the throat. Koslun found the strength and grabbed Quirrell with one of his hands. Anwen started to use her spells to blast Quirrell off Koslun But suddenly, there was a green-red light in the chamber, which surrounded both opponents and then there was a huge blast that sent both opponents flying to different sides of the room, while Anwen was able to shield herself from the blast using her magic.

When the light faded, she saw that Koslun was in serious pain as he barely sat up. She ran to him and said-

"Are you okay?" 

"It's my scar! It hurts very, very badly! I don't think I can tolerate the pain that much longer!" screamed Koslun in pain.

"Lay down! I will remove that scar with my magic!" said Anwen. 

Koslun nodded and laid down on the floor. The last thing that he ever saw was Anwen casting a spell and closed his eyes, before he fainted, as her spell coursed through his body.

"My little Warrior? Are you even alive?"

That was the voice Koslun heard when he came back to his senses. He felt that he was in bed and wondered how long he was out cold. He was able to sit up but suddenly realized that something was wrong. He felt as the darkness surrounded him further.

"Father!" he yelled. 

Lillian embraced him and said-

"Kadan, what happened to him?" 

"His scar was hurting and I had to remove it. Sadly, Voldemort's soul fragment in Koslun's scar damaged his eye nerves, which resulted in blindness. I'm so very sorry." said Anwen as she lowered her head.

"Kadan, can you elaborate on what was going on here that you vanished three days ago?" asked Lillian.

"This whole fiasco with the Philosopher's Stone. While Koslun was out cold, I was piecing things together. Voldemort wanted to use the Stone to create a new body since his old one was destroyed by Koslun back at Godric' Hollow in November of 1981. He possessed Quirrell and the latter first let loose that troll and now, attempted to steal the Stone. His presence was also causing Koslun's scar to hurt very badly, foretelling what would happen next. He sent me a letter and we explored the trapdoor. We braved the tests and encountered Quirrell. He almost killed Koslun, but Lily's protection killed him. Also, the soul fragment in Koslun's scar was killing him, so I had to remove it along with the soul fragment, banishing it into the Fade." explained Anwen.

"Wait, I can't see. Which means I won't be able to study magic here anymore," said Koslun as he shed tears from his blind emerald eyes.

"I don't think that your blindness prevents you from learning. I will talk with the Headmaster about the issue. But before I go, I will give you this." said Anwen as she passed the golden mask to Koslun.

"That's a Saarebas mask. To who it belonged?" asked Koslun as he felt it in his hands.

"This mask belonged to my friend, a former Saarebas named Ketojan. Sadly, he died due to illness after the rebellion. Before his death, he said that he had a vision. I'll tell his words-Near the end of the war between good and evil mages, a child of the exile and the flower will be born, who shall vanquish the evil Mage. He is the Prophet Savior." said Anwen.

"He foresaw my victory over Voldemort in the Godric's Hollow?" asked Koslun.

"He did. But I never thought that I would live to see the prophecy unfold. But now, I'll let you rest from the battle." said Anwen as she departed from the Hospital Wing.

Lillian helped Koslun to put on the mask and embraced his son. Koslun felt the warmth, as his confidence built within him. He swore that even blindness would not stop him from becoming a very strong mage of Light.

Meanwhile, Anwen made her way to the Headmaster's Office. At the gargoyle statue, she said "Chocolate Cookie", which made the gargoyle step aside as she entered the office. Albus saw her and said-

"Hello. What brought you to this office?"

"I'm here to tell you about some things that are important. My name is Anwen Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall. I'm a mage, just like my father was. I'm an Elf, as you can see. My small investigation recently shed light on who was responsible for letting that troll loose. It was Quirrell, one of the teachers at this school. He also tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone as he wanted to use it to give Voldemort the new body. Koslun killed Quirrell and I banished the fragment of Voldemort's soul into the Fade. It was in Koslun's scar and it was killing him. I was able to heal him, but the soul fragment damaged eye nerves, blinding Koslun in process. He'll need help in learning if he is to stay." said Anwen as she recounted the prophecy that Ketojan foresaw. 

Albus was shocked at what he heard "So, Voldemort tried to return. It's good that he was stopped. Speaking of Koslun's condition, I'll teach you a spell, that will make books read to him only. We'll also make sure that he is helped on the everyday basis. There were some instances of blind students at Hogwarts in the past. I'm also aware that he lives with his father. Initially, Koslun was meant to live with his mother's sister to protect him, but it seems that a prophecy that your friend had in his visions while on his deathbed, took place and Koslun was sent to live in right home. I will not interfere with his home life." said Albus.

"His aunt already has the very spoiled child and despite her putting her jealousy towards Lily aside, she said that Koslun's magic would cause conflict between the family and Vernon's sister, Marge. I also sent her letter last night about Koslun's condition. She said that he was welcome in her home and she would love him, despite the blindness. Still, the true protection that he needs comes from his father and me, not relatives that already have a child of their own." said Anwen.

"I agree. You are the very capable witch. I'll inform the rest of the staff on his condition." said Albus.

"I'll return now to the hospital wing," said Anwen as she left the office. As she returned, she saw that Lillian was talking to Lily. She saw Anwen and asked 

"Lillian, is that her?" 

"Yes, Kadan. The Champion of Kirkwall and Basalit-an," he replied.

"Anwen Hawke. I'm glad to see the face of the one who soothed my love and became the mother figure to my only child. He'll need you mostly at those times. Please, take care of Lillian." said Lily as she smiled.

"I will," said Anwen as she winked.

"Now, I'll let you rest from the ordeal," said Lily as she departed from her portrait.

"I know how much you miss her. I'm here for you, love," said Anwen as she hugged him. 

Then Koslun joined them in the embrace. Lily for a moment returned and watched her love in the embrace of an Elven woman who cared for him. Then she left the portrait to allow the family of three to be in peace.

On the next day, all of the staff and students learned of Koslun's disability. They did not hesitate to show their support, especially Ravenclaws, who knew that their fellow Ravenclaw needed them, more than ever. Koslun was happy to see that he was not forgotten.

In that morning, a Daily Prophet article denounced Sybill Trelawney's prophecy concerning Voldemort and Koslun. It supported Ketojan's prophecy and Koslun was known to many not as Boy Who Lived, the title given to him as Harry Potter, but as the Prophet Savior. The article also revealed his true parentage. Many wizards and witches thanked Merlin that their Savior grew up in loving home. Koslun did not mind being the savior of Mages of the world where he was born. He sent a letter to the Daily Prophet with his comments and the Magical World knew that their savior was humble Wizard, who would act if those who were close to him would be in grave danger.

Hagrid ended up arrested and fined for illegal dragon breeding after his hut was caught on fire. The very young Norwegian Ridgeback dragon named Norbert was sent to live in Romanian Dragon reserve after Ron suggested the idea and Charlie approved it.

Slytherin lost a lot of points after they attempted to mock Koslun for his parentage. Both Draco and Severus stood up for their friend, as neither of them minded his parentage. Many non-Slytherin students joined them.

The Philosopher's Stone was sent back to Nicolas Flamel, who thanked Koslun and Anwen. He requested Lillian's blood sample as he was going to research the Kossith Blood to try to find out the origins of the race. Albus approved of that idea.

On the end year feast, Koslun was helped by Ron and Hermione, who knew that he had no sight and their friend gladly accepted it. The Great Hall was decked with Ravenclaw color and a huge Ravenclaw banner covered the wall behind the High Table.

Albus stood up and said cheerfully-

"Another year has gone! And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully, your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts..."

"Now as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding and the points thus: in fourth place, Slytherin, with two hundred points: in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two: Gryffindor have four hundred and twenty-six and Ravenclaw, five hundred and eighty-nine. I also award one hundred points to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor each with recent events. So, Ravenclaw now has six hundred and eight-nine points. Which means, Ravenclaw wins the House Cup!" he said.

Ravenclaws cheered and Koslun was very happy. He never thought that a son of a warrior and a mage would be a beacon of change. He would never forget this day for the rest of his life.

Koslun almost forgot about the exam results, but when they came, he heard from the paper that he earned Outstanding marks, which made him happy. His results were charmed to speak as he could no longer see. He was looking forward to asking Dudley how did he fare in the muggle school since he was now Koslun's cousin.

Hermione and Ron helped him to get to the train and load his trunk into the compartment. Also, they helped him change into his robes. The ride was calm and Koslun was looking forward to his summer holidays. On the platform, they saw Lillian and Anwen waiting for Koslun.

"Father, Mother! he said as he hugged them.

"Easy on me dear, please," said Anwen.

"What's wrong?" asked Koslun.

"Yeah, what's wrong, Mrs. Hawke?" asked Hermione.

"It's good spot to tell the good news. I'm expecting," said Anwen happily as she placed her hand on the slightly big stomach. 

"Bloody hell," said Ron.

"I'm going to be the big brother? That's wonderful!" said Koslun.

"Koslun, that's wonderful indeed," said Hermione.

"I know, right? Anyway, let's go home. I need to digest the news. See you later, Hermione!" said Koslun as he and his family and friends crossed the barrier and departed to their homes in the muggle world. This was going to be very fun summer.


	16. Birthday and Aunt Petunia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the summer before his second year, Koslun celebrates his twelfth birthday with his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to edit my Hawke in this story as I planned her to be an Elf, but mis-wrote her to be half-Kossith
> 
> Picture of Anwen Hawke-https://wraithleaf.deviantart.com/art/My-Elf-Hawke-722028196

The life was calm in the house at the abandoned street. Each morning, Koslun would use a small staff to navigate downstairs to get to the table. Lillian got used to the fact that Koslun was blind, but loved him nonetheless. 

Anwen did her best to help her step-son. Also, she was preparing for the birth of her Kossith-Elf baby. Koslun knew that he would love to have a little sibling, so he often touched the belly to feel the little one. She often helped him with homework. In her heart, she was happy to know that there was a world, where Mages were free to do their magic. "Anders would certainly love to visit this place." she thought as she was helping Koslun one evening on finishing his homework on Charms. She knew that Anders fought for the freedom of mages, and he would be very happy to see his fellow mages living free of the Circle lives.

Also by the summer holidays, Binns was banished, as Anwen did not like the fact that the teacher was the ghost and he taught only one topic. Albus eagerly followed her suggestion and also promised to deal with Sybill Trelawney.

Koslun was eagerly looking forward to his twelfth birthday, as he heard from Dudley that he would be meeting his aunt soon enough. Petunia finally had gathered courage and she would be coming on his birthday to meet him. He was excited and could not wait for that day.

In the evening of 30th of July, Koslun was listening to the articles that came the day after he learned that he was blind-

**Sybill Trelawney's fake prophecy!**

**The true prophecy is discovered.**

**Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, contacted the Ministry of Magic last night with a request to destroy the orb with a false prophecy concerning You Know Who and Harry James Potter, now known as Koslun Ash Evans, due to recent revelations.**

**The false prophecy was foreseen by Sybill Trelawney, who is Divination teacher at Hogwarts. She had given it during her interview to apply for the position of a teacher between late 1979 and the beginning of 1980. Here is her supposed prophecy-**

**"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..."**

**The prophecy turned out to be false because, in 1981, the dying Kossith wizard in another world foresaw the same, but his prophecy is a true one. Anwen Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall and Koslun Evans' stepmother provided us with the memory of a day he told her of the prophecy, before passing away from his illness-**

**"Near the end of the war between good and evil Mages, a humble Mage child of the exile and the flower will be born, who shall vanquish the evil Mage. He will be known as the Prophet Savior."**

**If his prophecy is to be believed, then Sybill Trelawney's prophecy is nothing, but another failed prediction. A major problem with her prophecy is that Koslun Ash Evans' biological father did not fight You Know Who three times, so her prophecy is forfeit.**

**Sybill Trelawney was removed from her position and Albus Dumbledore will hire a new Divination teacher by the next school year. We can only hope that the new teacher will be busier on teaching, than predicting.**

 

**The Boy Who Lived is the Prophet Savior**

**The true parentage of our Savior**

**Apart from revealing a false prophecy, Albus Dumbledore revealed our Savior's true parentage.**

**Harry James Potter is now known as Koslun Ash Evans, who is half Kossith, half Human. He was named by his father after their ancestor, the Prophet. He was born to the exiled military leader named Lillian Hawke and Lily Evans Potter, after she decided against the marriage with the spoiled brat, that was James Potter and fell in love with the man, that was Koslun Evans's father. Which means that her marriage to James Potter before the tragedy was nothing, but a complete charade.**

**Kossith is the race of horned giants from another world. The prophet who passed away in 1981, was one of their wizards. Nicolas Flamel is currently researching the Kossith Blood to try to find out the origins of the race.**

**Lillian Hawke was exiled by his own people after losing the valuable relic to a thief. He came to our world and met Lily Potter, with whom he fell in love.**

**But sadly, the war tore them apart due that Lily Potter went into hiding and had a son. He was not aware of this until the day after You Know Who attacked Potters at the Godric's Hollow. Koslun Evans was placed on the doorstep of his maternal aunt's home but was taken by his uncle to his father's residence, where he grew up loved and cared for by his biological father. He was told of his heritage and of Lily Potter's sacrifice As the result of loving home, our Savior grew up to be the humble hero, who would leap in to save those who he cares for if they are in grave danger.**

**Albus Dumbledore promised that he would not interfere with Koslun Evans' home life.**

**The Daily Prophet has to thank that Lily Potter found a man worthy to sire her child that is known as Koslun Ash Evans, the Prophet Savior.**

 "Well, if they know me as the humble hero, they have one," said Koslun as he put the newspaper on the desk. Hedwig happily hooted in agreement.

After a peaceful dinner, he went to bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow, it would be a busy day.

On the next morning, Koslun woke up and as he was about to leave his room, he heard the hooting. It was Hedwig. She was hooting to tell him that she delivered packages.

"Thanks, Hedwig," he said as he passed her the owl treat.

He felt the letter on one of them and it opened. It read aloud to him-

**Koslun**

**Happy Birthday!**

**I and my brothers had a hard time picking you a gift, especially for your condition. But we were able to!**

**Dad learned of your parentage and he doesn't mind that. He's more impressed actually. He says that Trelawney's prophecy is indeed trash.**

**Have a great day!**

**Ron**

Koslun smiled as he listened to the letter on another package-

**Koslun**

**Happy birthday!**

**How are things at home?**

**I told my parents what happened to you and they felt very sorry.**

**They had no idea that you became blind after this little adventure in the trapdoor. If you can call it that. Still, they are glad that your family is full, now with the baby coming.**

**Have a wonderful day!  
**

**Hermione**

He was about to open her gift, as suddenly he heard a "Pop!" and he turned to the source.

"Who is there?" he asked.

"My name is Dobby, the House Elf. Master Draco sent Dobby to his friend Mister Koslun Ash Evans. Dobby is here to help." said Dobby.

"Thanks, Draco." thought Koslun as he struggled to find Dobby to shake his hand with the House Elf. Dobby stretched out his hand and Koslun found it. They shook them.

"Nice to meet you, Dobby. I'll be getting downstairs for the party," said Koslun as Dobby helped the blind Prophet get downstairs. Lillian and Anwen were talking with a human woman with blonde hair and horse-like neck. She saw him and asked-

"Is that him? Lily's only child?"

Koslun heard that and he said-

"My Inner Sight picks up her aura. It's a good one, but I pick up that she had some regrets of the past."

"Yes, that's him. He uses other senses to navigate in his surroundings," said Anwen.

"Koslun, I'm glad to meet you. I'm Petunia Dursley. Your aunt." she said as she hugged him.

Koslun felt awkward, but hugged her back and said: "Hello, Aunt Petunia."

She let go of her nephew and said as she passed a gift "Happy birthday, sweetie."

Koslun got the gift and opened it. 

"What is in that box, Aunt Petunia?"

"Books, since you love reading. Severus charmed them to speak, as I know that you're blind. I tried to talk to you at some point, but dealing with your spoiled cousin was a huge problem and I was occupied. I and your uncle will be teaching him limits, as you know them. Here, try some blueberry muffins." said Petunia as she gave him some of the sweets.

"Thanks, Auntie Petunia. I will have them, after a meal," said Koslun as he put them on the table.

"Thank you, my dear nephew. Now I can be at peace with Lily," said Petunia.

"All grudges and jealousy have to go into the past to be at peace," said Lillian.

"That's true. I'm happy that you and Lily will be at peace," said Anwen.

Petunia happily watched as Koslun sat on the couch and listened to one of the books that she had given him. She felt that her nephew was a perfect child. Sure he was half human and blind, but he knew limits. He did not ask constantly for gifts and knew how to look after the gifts that he received at Christmas and birthdays.

"Koslun is such a nice child. I'm proud to call him my nephew," said Petunia.

"I believe that Lily is resting more peacefully, knowing that you love her son," said Anwen.

Petunia nodded as she looked at Koslun again. She was happy for her little dear nephew.

After the fun day, Petunia departed and Koslun went to bed in the very happy mood. He met his aunt and she loved him. And he knew that the family was the vital thing, as it was something worthy to fight for. 

If his family and friends would be threatened with harm, he would defend them, until his last breath to keep them safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!


	17. The Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koslun goes to the Burrow and he catches a traitor as he arrives

On the next day after the birthday party, Dobby helped Koslun open the presents.

Ron's present had books that were charmed to speak to him only, whenever he read them. Along with the present, he got the invitation to stay for the rest of the summer with the Weasleys. Koslun wrote back that he would gladly go and visit his best friend's family. Lillian and Anwen had nothing against that, as they some stuff to deal with on their own. The date of when Koslun would go to the Weasleys was 2nd of August.

Hermione's gift were guides for the blind, but Koslun just tossed them aside as his Inner Sight was helping him navigate and do everyday tasks. Not to mention, they were not charmed.

Severus did not forget his birthday either. He sent Koslun guides on brewing potions and charmed them. There was also a letter from a person named Tobias Snape, as his Inner Sight picked up the Aura in the ink,  but Koslun could not read it, as it was not charmed as well to speak when opened. He thought that the sender was a Muggle, so he kept the letter to show it to Severus when he returned to Hogwarts.

In the morning of 2nd of August, Koslun was packing his trunk in his room. It was the busy morning, and he made sure that he did not forget anything. After all, he did not want to ask Mr. Weasley to travel back to the house. Anwen and Lillian were also helping.

After the trunk was packed with school items and birthday gifts, Koslun had a breakfast, as suddenly, there was honking to be heard from outside.

Koslun finished eating his toast with jam and yelled-

"Who is that?"

"Koslun, it's me, Ron. Dad will help you carry your trunk to the car," said Ron.

"Father, Mother, it's time for me to go. I'll be sending letters often," said Koslun.

"Panahedan," said Lillian as he embraced his son.

Anwen hugged Koslun and he went outside. He could feel Ron's Aura from the outside. He also felt another Aura.

"Hi Ron," said Koslun.

"Hi, Koslun. Ready to go to the Burrow?" asked Ron.

"Yes, I'm. My trunk is just by the entrance door," said Koslun.

"So, he is the one, Ron?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes he is, Dad. He is half human half Kossith. His father is an exile, while his step-mother is Champion of Kirkwall. According to Koslun, she earned that title after saving the entire city from the Qunari. By the way, he needs help as he became blind." said Ron.

"Ron, I'll be able to find my way to whatever will take me to the Burrow," said Koslun. Ron giggled.

"I'll guide you to the car. Don't worry, Dad charmed a book so you could listen, as it's too bad that you won't see the sights," said Ron.

"Thanks, Ron," said Koslun as he was guided to the back seat of the car. His trunk was placed into the back of the car and Ron sat next to Koslun. 

"Here, listen to an article about the Champion," said Ron as car departed. Koslun was given an article that Mr. Weasley charmed to speak-

**The Elven Champion of Kirkwall**

**A biography of Anwen Hawke**

**By Rita Skeeter**

**Apart from learning that our Savior is half human, this reporter also met the Champion of Kirkwall, who shared her background.**

**Anwen Hawke was born to Malcolm Hawke, an Elven Grey Warden and Leandra Amell, a bride on the run. They settled in Ferelden, where they had their children, Anwen and her twin siblings, Bethany and Carver (Both deceased). She is known to be kind and has the sense of humor. Her kind heart saved many lives, including her friends on more than one occasion.**

**Her magic manifested at age of seven and Malcolm taught both of his daughters, as Bethany was also a Witch. Magic in Thedas is seen as the curse due to demonic possession and the magic users are treated differently in each region or society. As the result, the family had to flee to avoid Templars, the knights who hunt wizards and witches in Thedas. The Champion has the cousin who lived in Circle, before becoming a Grey Warden and the Hero of Ferelden.**

**Eventually, the family settled in Lothering, a village that was destroyed by Darkspawn during the Fifth Blight. The Blight is when the Darkspawn emerge from underground and attack the people of the surface. Only Grey Wardens can kill the Archdemon, the corrupted Old God.**

**Three years before the Blight, Malcolm died due to illness and Anwen became the head of her family. During the Blight, Carver went to Ostagar, but returned with bad news, causing the family to flee to the north, to Kirkwall. A year later, her adventures in Kirkwall began.**

**She met her friends, Anders the Wizard who caused the rebellion, Varric the Dwarf Story-Teller, Merrill the Elven Blood Witch, Fenris the Elven Slave on the Run, Aveline the Guard Captain, Isabella the Pirate, Sebastian the Exiled Prince and Ketojan the Kossith Wizard Prophet. The last is known as he foresaw a prophecy before he passed away due to the illness that was caused by injuries during the battle against Meredith.**

**With that band formed, they helped people of Kirkwall throughout six years, often saving people. The first year was vital as Hawke went on an expedition to the Deep Roads. Varric, Carver, and Anders joined her. Carver got sick with the Taint and joined Grey Wardens. He died due to the Calling in the spring of this year.**

**After they returned from an expedition, Kirkwall was facing a real crisis. A Chantry Sister named Petrice wanted to insight violence between people of Kirkwall and the Qunari, Kossith who follow the Qun. The Champion did not want the violence to occur and did what she could. But the death of one convert set the whole invasion into motion. The Champion was able to capture the person responsible for the whole crisis, her friend Isabella, who stole the Tome of Koslun, a book that kept them in the city. The Champion turned over the thief to Lillian Hawke, who was known as the Arishok, which translates in Qunlat as the Military Leader. The Qunari left Kirkwall peacefully.**

**For saving the city, Anwen Hawke earned the title of the Champion. But Kirkwall's troubles were not over. With the death of the Viscount, Meredith Stannard blocked all attempts to appoint a new leader. The Champion sided with Orsino, the First Enchanter and wanted to resolve even that peacefully. But Anders destroyed the Chantry and sparked a rebellion. Hawke sided with Mages and fled to the wilderness after Meredith was slain.**

**Four years later, there was the Breach, where Hawke played the minor role. Once her adventure in the Fade was done, she set out to search for the child that was mentioned in Ketojan's prophecy. Only last year, she found his father, her love and met the Prophet Savior, who accepted her as his family. She also stopped You Know Who from returning this year, by banishing his wraith and a soul fragment into the Fade, the realm of spirits.**

**This reporter also adds that Anwen Hawke is the very powerful witch. She is a Spirit Healer and a Force Witch, which makes her a force to be reckoned with. She has slain Darkspawn, slavers. demons, Qunari, and even a High Dragon back at Thedas and she also helped the Prophet Savior to defeat You Know Who's spirit beneath Hogwarts.**

**This reporter would like to finish this report by saying that it was pleasure and honor to meet Anwen Hawke, The Champion of Kirkwall.**

"Was that blonde tall Elf really her?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, that was the Champion herself, Dad. She is nice, as Rita reports. I've met her personally and after she got Koslun to the hospital wing, she tended to my injuries as well." said Ron.

"She must be this notable back in Thedas that she outshines Gilderoy Lockhart in levels of fame," said Mr. Weasley.

"Mother is humble now, as her days of adventuring are over, but she steps in if her help is needed," said Koslun, as he put down the paper on the seat. He decided to sleep as he sadly would not enjoy the sights.

Much later, he was awoken by Ron, who said-

"Wake up, we've arrived." 

Koslun woke up and was guided by Ron to the house, where he heard a voice-

"Arthur, how was the trip?"

"Fine, Molly. Ron's classmate is here. The Prophet Savior or Koslun Evans." said Mr. Weasley.

"Mother, he needs help as I warned that he is blind," said Ron.

"Okay, Ron. I got it. Hello there, dear." said Mrs. Weasley. 

"Shanedan. I'm indeed Koslun Evans," said Koslun as he bowed.

"Such a polite child. Come in, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. Ron sent her a letter before holidays about Koslun's knowledge of Qunlat, so she knew what the word meant.

Koslun was guided to the Burrow, where he heard-

"Koslun! Good to see you!" Those were Fred and George Weasleys, the pranksters of Hogwarts. His Aura told him that.

"Hi," said Koslun as he was waving.

"Welcome to the Burrow, dear," said Mrs. Weasley.

Koslun felt as warm Aura was around the house. This told him that despite Weasleys' financial state, they fared well.

"Come on, I'll take you to my room," said Ron.

"Alright. Lead the way," said Koslun as Ron guided him upstairs. As they entered it, his head touched the ceiling and Koslun felt the aura that was mixed in the room. Both Light and Dark Aura were in the room. "I sense the Dark Aura," he added.

"Dark Aura? You mean Dark Magic? And from where in this room?" asked Ron.

"Dark Aura is when not a good person is present. Or Dark Magic. I detect the Dark Aura in your rat." said Koslun.

"Scabbers?" asked Ron.

"Yes. My Inner Sight tells me that he is more than a rat. That he could be a person. I wonder if there is any spell to find out." said Koslun.

Suddenly, Scabbers jumped down from his spot and scrammed and both boys ran after him and at the entrance of the Burrow, Ron caught him. He struggled to keep Scabbers from fleeing.

"Ron, what's going on?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"It's Scabbers. Koslun suspects that he is more of a person than a rat, Dad," said Ron.

"I know a spell that will help. Keep Scabbers still," said Mr. Weasley.

Ron nodded and Mr. Weasley cast a spell that reversed a rat into a man. Koslun narrowed his blind eyes as he felt the Dark Aura increasing.

"Dad, Koslun's Inner Sight detected the Dark Aura in Scabbers. Dark Aura means not the good person is present or Dark Magic is in the place." began Ron.

"And Light Aura means a good person is present or Light Magic is in place." finished Koslun.

"And that's Peter Pettigrew. But I thought that he was dead, killed by Sirius Black after he killed also thirteen Muggles. Then, Sirius Black ended up imprisoned in Azkaban." said Molly.

"Something tells me that it's another way around. And that Pettigrew could be responsible for deaths of these Muggles," said Koslun.

"Either way, I'll contact the Ministry," said Mr. Weasley as he cast a spell and a silver weasel appeared that ran off into the distance. Then, he cast a spell that froze Pettigrew.

 _"I see. A traitor to his own Mage people."_ Koslun heard a voice.

 _"Who are you?"_ asked Koslun.

 _"I am Ketojan. I am your spiritual guardian as Basvaarad that is Anwen Hawke, requested that I protect you,"_ replied Ketojan.

 _"I see. But aren't you bound to me? It's harsh for me to think."_ said Kolsun.

 _"No. I have sworn on this task. I am not enslaved or anything."_ said Ketojan

 _"Alright. Let's wait for the Ministry,"_ said Koslun.

 _"Of course,"_ said Ketojan

Meanwhile, in the Ministry of Magic, Amelia Bones was working in her office. Her niece, Susan Bones was friends with a Ravenclaw student Koslun Evans, who was known previously as Harry Potter. Amelia learned that Susan stood up for Koslun when Slytherins attempted to mock him for his parentage. She praised her niece after she came back home. 

She saw a silver weasel in her office. It opened its mouth and said-

"Amelia, we've found Peter Pettigrew. He's at the Burrow." 

Amelia did not hesitate and she along with the few other Aurors used the Floo and went to the Burrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay, but very hot summer made me really put this work aside and I promise that I'll update whenever possible


	18. Sirius Black's Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koslun meets his godfather

Koslun looked at Pettigrew and said-

"He gives out more and more of Dark Aura as I look at him."

Ron nodded as he looked at Pettigrew.

Suddenly, in the fireplace, Amelia and several Aurors appeared. 

"Arthur, is Peter Pettigrew still here?" asked Amelia.

"Amelia, he is here. We've been keeping an eye on him. Or in Koslun's case, his Inner Sight Eye on him, as he's blind. My son Ron was showing Koslun his room as the latter picked up the Dark Aura in Ron's rat, Scabbers. Shortly after telling him of his suspicions, Scabbers ran for it and Ron followed him, nearly preventing that rat's escape. I used the spell that transformed Scabbers into Peter." said Mr. Weasley.

"Who is Sirius Black? I've heard his name, but I'm curious nonetheless," said Koslun.

"Sirius Black was the best friend of your step-father, James Potter. Many believe that he betrayed the Potters to You Know Who, before you defeated him. He then killed Peter Pettigrew and thirteen Muggles." said Mr. Weasley.

"Although I suspect that is not true and that Pettigrew could be responsible," said Koslun.

"We'll take Pettigrew with a cell that prevents Animagus and I'll request a trial for Sirius Black as he was not given one. We'll notify on the date of the trial through the letter," said Amelia as she and several Aurors departed along with Peter through the Floo.

After that, Koslun was to go the couch but bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's alright. I'm Ginny Weasley." said the voice.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Koslun Evans. I was heading to one of the couches to listen to a book." said Koslun.

Ginny nodded as she watched her new friend walking to the couch and then listening to the charmed book. His blind emerald eyes shined with happiness and love. Even if they were behind a golden mask that showed Koslun's status as a Mage. And she knew that it was a sigh that even blindness could not stop her new friend from living a happy life.

Meanwhile, at Ministry, Amelia and several Aurors took Peter Pettigrew to a cell with anti-Animagus wards. One of the Aurors came and said-

"Is this..."

"It's Peter Pettigrew. We thought that he was dead, but he was found as a rat in the Burrow when Koslun Evans' Inner Sight detected the Dark Aura in the rat. Then it ran for the door, only to be caught by Ron Weasley. I'm also to request a trial for Sirius Black." said Amelia.

"But the evidence that Sirius Black killed Pettigrew and those Muggles..." said another Auror.

"With Pettigrew alive, we will find the evidence to Sirius Black's innocence," said Amelia as she walked to her office to prepare for a trial of Sirius Black.

Several days later-

It was a calm morning in the Burrow. The Weasley family along with Koslun were having breakfast. Mrs. Weasley gave him the normal amount of food since Koslun was a healthy kid. Mr. Weasley was asking about the vision that Koslun had. When the latter finished the tale, Mr. Weasley said-

"As they could pick a better place, but even a cornered off area fitted." 

"I know," said Koslun. Suddenly, they heard an owl.

"It must be Errol," said Mrs. Weasley.

True to her word, a very ruffled owl was flying towards the house. It then bumped into the window and fell onto the ground.

"That must've hurt," said Koslun.

"He always does that," said Ron as Mr. Weasley picked up the letter.

"It's from Ministry. The trial is to be this morning," he said as he read the letter.

"I've never been at the Ministry of Magic. I'm excited to go there!" said Koslun as he stood up from his chair.

"Of course. We'll use the Floo to get there," said Mr. Weasley as he led Koslun to the fireplace.

Mrs. Weasley gave him some Floo Powder and Koslun held the powder in his palm, while in other he held a staff that helped him walk. 

 _"Scatter the powder into the flames and step in. Say "Ministry of Magic" very clearly. I have observed Mages of this world."_ said Ketojan into his mind.

 _"Got it,"_ said Koslun as he scattered the powder into the fire. 

"Bloody Hell, how did you know that?" asked Ron.

"I have a spirit guiding me. The spirit of a Tal-Vashoth Mage who sadly passed away after the battle. I'll go first." said Koslun.

"We'll go next. If the spirit guides you, then you know what to do," said Mrs. Weasley.

Koslun nodded as he stepped into the fire. "Ministry of Magic," he said loudly as he vanished. He felt as flame took him to another fireplace. When the fire disappeared, he heard the noise and stepped out of the fireplace. He felt multiple Auras all over the place. He then heard fire behind him and felt a familiar Aura.

"Well done, dear. We'll guide you to the courtroom," said Mrs. Weasley as Mr. Weasley held Koslun's hand in his and they walked to the courtroom. Koslun's Inner Sight picked up a lot of magic all over the place. Koslun so wished that he could see, but was already getting used to the Inner Sight being his guide.

Soon enough they arrived at the courtroom. Koslun picked up another Aura, that was slightly familiar to him. But that Aura was of pure light.

"What is it, buddy?" asked Ron.

"The Aura is familiar and it's pure. I want to listen to the trial," said Koslun as he sat down. He then heard a voice saying-

"Sirius Black, were you Potters' Secret Keeper?"

"No.," said the second voice.

"Who was it then?" said the first

"Peter Pettigrew. He sold out Lily and James to Voldemort and I pursued him. He then cut off his finger, killed thirteen Muggles and fled as the rat. He is Animagus." said the second voice.

"Peter Pettigrew was captured at the Burrow early this week after Koslun Evans' Inner Sight picked up the Dark Aura in the rat. He confessed everything last night and we've got evidence to prove your innocence. Sirius Black, you're cleared of all charges." said first Voice as a thudding sound was heard.

Koslun smiled as he heard the verdict. He helped a good man to prove his innocence. Then he heard-

"Amelia, is it true? That Harry is not James' son?" 

"Sirius, it's true. He is a son of a warrior exile, who was banished by his people after a loss of a valuable relic. Harry is here, but he prefers to be called by a different name. He is sitting next to Arthur Weasley, but I'll warn you, Harry is blind due to You Know Who's soul fragment damaging his eye nerves. It could've killed him had not his step-mother been there to banish the soul fragment and the wraith into the Fade." said a female voice.

"Prongslet, Harry." said male voice.

 _"He is Sirius Black,"_ said Ketojan. Koslun nodded and stood up. He navigated his way to Sirius Black. He hugged him and said-

"Pafoo."

"Prongslet, or should I say, Dragonling, it's good to see you again," said Sirius.

"Dragonling?" asked Koslun.

"It's a nickname that I thought for you as you're the child of a dragon in humanoid form," said Sirius.

"It's good to see you too. I felt your Aura and remembered you," said Koslun.

"Dragonling, I wish to meet your biological father," said Sirius.

"Of course, Pafoo. I planned to stay with Weasleys, but I'll return home for the rest of summer. Ron, I'm sorry, but I've got a godfather to introduce to." said Koslun.

"It's alright. Can't believe that Scabbers was a Death Eater," said Ron.

"You're going to be okay, Ron. Can someone get me back to my house with the trunk please?" asked Koslun.

"Of course. We can get you and Sirius back home safely," said Mr. Weasley as Sirius and Koslun left the Ministry and headed back home. They had to return to the Burrow to grab Koslun's trunk. Ginny waved as car departed. It drove all the way back to the Hawke House and when it returned, Koslun exited it and Mr. Weasley got Koslun's trunk out. A huge black dog stood next to the young Mage.

Koslun walked up to the door and knocked on it. He then said-

"Father, Mother, I'm home." 

Lillian and Anwen were sitting in their living room when they heard Koslun's voice.

"Coming, dear," said Anwen as she ran to the door. She opened to see Koslun with a trunk next to him and a dog.

"Koslun, what brought you so early back home, dear?" she asked.

"Well, I've got someone important to introduce," said Koslun as Padfoot approached.

"Love, I think we have someone to meet," said Anwen as Lillian arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such cliffhanger, but next chapter is nearly finished.


	19. The former Arishok, the Champion and the Padfoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius meets Lillian and Anwen

Padfoot barked at Lillian and Anwen as he saw them.

"Oh, what a nice doggy. Where did you come from?" asked Anwen as she patted Padfoot. The dog barked at her in the return.

"It's not a dog, it's someone from my past. An innocent man that was convicted after my mother and step-father were murdered," said Koslun.

Padfoot then turned to the man, who had tangled hair and he looked like he hadn't a decent meal in a decade. Anwen's heart ached to see someone like him.

"Father, Mother, this is my godfather, Sirius Black," said Koslun.

"Hello," said Sirius.

"Shanedan," said Lillian.

"Hello. Come in. Come in." said Anwen as they entered the house. Lillian helped Koslun to carry the trunk back to his bedroom and the young Prophet sat down on the couch. Anwen went to the kitchen to get some tea, but not before saying "I'm Anwen Hawke, by the way."

"Dragonling, so this is where you grew up?" asked Sirius.

"I did. Last that I remember before being held by my father is green light and laughter," said Koslun in soft, but quiet tone. He did not want that his father heard that bit as it opened a wound of a loss. Fortunately, Lillian did not hear that as he was looking at Sirius, who was talking to the former Arishok-

"I wasn't aware that Harry was your son until the beginning of this summer. I believed that he was James' son until Fudge gave me the newspaper that mentioned Ketojan's prophecy and Harry's Kossith lineage," said Sirius.

"I did not even know that I had a son until that tragic night. Lily was the very good woman," said Lillian.

"She was," said Sirius.

"Sirius, I wanted to know, is it true that Pettigrew betrayed my mother and step-father? I've heard from Hermione that he was James' best friend and even got Merlin's Award for the absolutely false thing," said Koslun.

"Yes Dragonling, he did. I asked that I was a Secret Keeper. No one saw the betrayal coming. I chased after him to the alley, where he cut his finger off, killed those muggles and turned into a rat. He was able to frame me and I was sent to Azkaban without a trial." said Sirius.

"At that time, I was found on my father's doorstep and he took me in. It turned out that Mother used a blood adoption potion to hide my biological father's lineage and charmed it that it to wear off if I interacted with my father. He named me Koslun in honor of our ancestor, the Prophet and raised me. Before I went to Hogwarts, I was afraid that everyone would treat me as an outcast due to my heritage, but I've got good friends in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. Even Draco Malfoy from Slytherin is my friend." said Koslun.

"When I heard from Lillian that he had a son, I was in surprise and happy that he began a life outside of the Qun after he was exiled. But of course, I was saddened to hear about Lily's sacrifice. I saw her on the portrait back at Hogwarts, when I came there to help Koslun with securing the Philosopher's Stone." said Anwen, who brought black tea.

"And with Voldemort's soul banished into the Fade, he can't return then?" asked Sirius.

"My friend Anders told me that Voldemort will have no way to return to this world," said Anwen as she sat down.

"That's good. And what's with that mask that Dragonling wears?" asked Sirius.

"That mask is a sigh of the direct bond between Koslun and Ketojan, the one who wore it in the past. Ketojan watches over Koslun as the spirit. He was a very good friend of mine and I mourned his loss until my trip into the Fade in 41st Year." said Anwen.

"I've read what happened to him and I'm very sorry for your loss. Loss of a friend is very hard to recover from," said Sirius.

"Thank you for your condolences. I almost lost all of my family throughout these years as well. My father died from the illness, Bethany died during the Blight, my mother was murdered by a Blood Mage and Carver died due to the Calling. Only Uncle Gamlen and my cousin Charade live." said Anwen as she drank from her cup of tea.

"So many have died. Life before and after the Blight must've been hard for her." thought Sirius.

"But I was able to move on. I'm now happily married and expecting my first child. For Lillian, it's second as Koslun is his first." said Anwen as she patted the stomach, where the little one was growing.

"That's wonderful, Anwen. Life moves on and with Voldemort gone, his followers will be pinned in place," said Sirius.

Anwen nodded as she watched Koslun talking with Dobby, who passed to him a cup of tea. Koslun was drinking as his eyes shined.

"I'll recover from my time in Azkaban. Dragonling, thank you for proving my innocence," said Sirius.

"You're welcome," said Koslun.

"Poor Dragonling. He can't see, but he lives his life. Lillian, Anwen, tell me, how he is faring at Hogwarts?" asked Sirius.

"He is in Ravenclaw," said Lillian.

"I've heard that he made many friends, who supported him after he became blind. And during his birthday, he received a lot of letters from his friends," said Anwen.

"It was a mess. Dobby had to help Master Koslun Evans read them all," said Dobby.

"So he's in Ravenclaw. I saw his name and House in the Daily Prophet article that I kept. At that time, I was worried about that Harry did not appear, but now I know why." Sirius said.

"I'm not surprised. When I first came to this world, I was with Merrill and Anders, who have the ten-year-old daughter. She is due to start Hogwarts this year, although Anders has some issues, as he thinks that Hogwarts is a Circle. But someone told him about Koslun's heritage and that Mages of this world are treated, so he's now fine with it. He informed me sometime before you arrived." said Anwen.

"Did he mention who was that?" asked Sirius.

"No. But he mentioned that it was a spirit of young Mage. A woman with the same description that of Lily." replied Anwen.

"If Kadan was able to tell him, the mage should not be concerned then," said Lillian. Koslun nodded.

"Anyway, what was your reason for coming here?" asked Sirius.

"I was searching for Lillian and for a child that Ketojan had in his prophecy. When I found Lillian, which was autumn of last year, we exchanged some old pleasantries, until he started to talk about his life. I remember that conversation very well." said Anwen as she delved into her memories.

_Flashback_

_"So after you were exiled, you came here?" asked Anwen._

_"Yes. I wandered the world, searching for a new purpose, as I was an exile." began Lillian._

_"And as you settled down, you found a purpose," said Anwen._

_"Of course. I met my first mate after some time of traveling," said Lillian._

_"Who?" asked Anwen, curious._

_"Her name was Lily. She helped me to adapt to a new life and taught me the basics. We slowly fell in love." said Lillian._

_"But you don't sound so happy about it," said Anwen, as she saw his sadness._

_"That is because she was murdered by a Dark Mage nearly two years after we parted ways as she had to go into hiding. But she left behind something that I swore to protect, even with my own life," said Lillian._

_"That's very sad. But what she did leave behind?" asked Anwen._

_"Her son, who is also my imekari," replied Lillian._

_"You have a son?" asked Anwen, surprised to hear._

_"Yes. I found him on my doorstep some hours after the tragedy in the Godric's Hollow took place. He was fifteen months old when he lost his mother. I had no idea that I had a child, until that day." said Lillian._

_"I'm so very sorry for what happened, my love. I never realized that you lost a woman that you loved and that your son lost his mother. It must've been very hard to recover." said Anwen as she hugged Lillian._

_"Yes, it was very hard for my son to heal from this as he had nightmares, that he often slept in my room. But he did eventually recover," said Lillian._

_"I understand. I lost many loved ones myself, so I know how it feels," said Anwen._

_Lillian silently nodded as he said "Hawke, thank you for finally closing the wound. I have moved on for my and my son's sake."_

_"Where's he now?" asked Anwen._

_"He is away at school for Mages of this world, as he is a Mage himself. His mother was also a Mage. I do not know when he will return, but I have already heard of his good headstart." said Lillian._

_"I do hope to meet him," said Anwen as she buried her face into her love's chest._

_"You will, Kadan. You will," said Lillian_

_Flashback ends_

"So that day I learned of Koslun and as I look at him, I see a very strong Mage, who is destined for great things. But I also love him as if he was my own son," said Anwen.

Koslun nodded as stood up and walked to his father. He sat down on the couch next to him and slowly went into the warm embrace. Anwen joined them.

Sirius could see how happy was his godson with his father and step-mother, who was the great heroine herself. He also joined them in the embrace as he felt the warmth of the hearts. He was happy to see his godson safe and in loving home.

Koslun did not mind that and clutched to his family. 

All would be well, for time, as the following year in Hogwarts was on the horizon. And he couldn't wait to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for another delay, but TAFE and other one of my fics kept me busy.


	20. Anders and Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What was the conversation that Mother and Father mentioned?" thought Koslun.
> 
> Well, here's the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert for Dragon Age II

While Sirius and Koslun were on the way to the Hawke House, Lily's spirit in form of a Dragon was flying in the world of the living.

She was happy to see that her friend was proven innocent and her son was the one to bring the evidence of this. Sirius was free because of her son's unique ability to detect the auras in people.

She was also very sad to see that her son was blind after his encounter with Voldemort. But she was glad that one of Anwen's friends became Koslun's eyesight, even if he was a ghost.

She also had heard of some of Anwen's friends, Anders and Merrill, who were married, according to the Champion. She also heard that the couple's daughter was a witch and was due to go to Hogwarts. But what bothered her is that Anders was suspicious of Hogwarts.

She also had heard about the Mage Rebellion that Anders caused and why he did. She was angry at how most races treated their wizards and witches, save for the Dalish Elves, who were Merrill's people. Lily was fortunate that Lillian accepted her being the witch and that their son was a wizard, as he was a member of a race that hated magic more than others. Ketojan was clear evidence of this since he appeared as Saarebas, which translated as Dangerous Thing from Qunlat.

But she put it aside as she arrived at the home in outskirts of London. The magical essence told her that it was the home of the couple that Anwen mentioned.

Meanwhile, inside the house, a couple was drinking tea. The father of the family was a blond haired man with brown eyes and the mother of the family was an Elf with green eyes and black hair. 

They had an eleven-year-old daughter, who was due to start at Hogwarts this year. But Anders was suspicious. He believed that Hogwarts was a Circle and that the Templars were alerted to his daughter's magic.

In the past, Anders spent years fighting for justice of his fellow Mages. Against the Circles and the Chantry itself. Within him, he had a spirit named Justice, who was twisted into Vengeance. He nearly murdered a young mage but was stopped by his friend, Anwen Hawke.

Then, before the rebellion, he destroyed Kirkwall's Chantry, which resulted in deaths of hundreds, including Grand Cleric Elthina. Anwen knew that this was inevitable, so she spared Anders and fought alongside the rebellious Mages.

After Meredith was defeated, Anders and Merrill fled to the wilds, where they had a daughter. They did learn of Ketojan's passing and mourned his death, before moving on with a life itself.

Only after Anwen's adventure in the Fade, they learned of Ketojan's prophecy from her and chose to go to the world which was home to the child. But they were not successful in locating a child of the prophecy.

"What if he foresaw a wrong thing?" asked Anders.

"I don't think that he would. Anwen wrote that she married a peaceful Tal-Vashoth and met his son. I bet that they make a nice little family," said Merrill.

"I also bet the same thing, dear. I just hope that Tal-Vashoth's son is non-magical," said Anders.

"Who knows? We haven't found more about this Hogwarts, so I don't think it's a Circle," said Merrill.

"And you're right, my Elven friend," said a pleasant voice.

Anders and Merrill turned to the source and saw a spirit of a woman. She had long auburn hair, green emerald eyes and she wore a dress.

"Who are you?" asked Anders.

"I'm Lily Evans, a Muggleborn Witch and a mother of the Prophet Savior," said Lily.

"A Witch? You're a Mage!" Merrill said happily.

"Yes, just like my son," said Lilly.

"Nice to meet you, Lily. I'm Anders," he said.

"So you said that Hogwarts is not a Circle?" asked Anders.

"Correct. I went there myself. My son goes there as well. It'll be his second year this September," said Lily.

"I'm happy to hear of this. Now, can you tell me, who's that lucky man that is the father of your Mage son?" asked Anders.

"Lillian Hawke, the former Arishok," said Lily.

"You really didn't mean him, right?" asked Merrill.

"Sounds like you have problems with my love," said Lily.

"It's not that. We're surprised that you could've fallen in love with the Qunari," said Anders.

"We met when I found him interacting with the new surroundings. I do believe that you've heard of what happened to him after Isabella was turned over to him," said Lily.

"We've heard rumors that she escaped with the Tome, but no mention of the Arishok," said Anders.

"That is because he was court-marshaled and exiled by his own people. I came across him in the forest. He had a camp of his own there," said Lily.

"And you met and fell in love, yes?" asked Merrill.

"Yes. I remember fondly tying flower bands around his horns when he would be sleeping. Of course, he didn't like the idea at first, but eventually became amused by it," said Lily.

"I can imagine that. But, did he accept that you and your son are Mages?" asked Anders.

"I'll show you one memory through this orb," said Lily as she cast a spell onto the orb.

_It showed Lily and the former Arishok at his camp in the forest. He was shivering from the cold in his bedroll._

_"Kadan, it is freezing today. How can you and your people put up with it?" asked Lillian._

_"I'm in warm clothes. I'll make you something warm to drink," said Lily as she turned away and conjured a kettle. She then poured the hot water from her wand and she took out a tea bag. She placed it into the kettle and waited until it brewed the tea. She then poured it into the cup that she also conjured. She also mixed one teaspoon of sugar._

_"Lillian, have some tea. You'll like it," said Lily as she helped the shivering Tal-Vashoth to drink tea._

_He drank the whole cup and said "You do that tea very well. But how did you get that kettle and cup here as I recall that you did not pack anything," said Lillian._

_"Alright, alright. I'll confess. You know the common folk, the Muggles. There are also magical folk in this world. I'm a Witch," said Lily._

_"You are a Mage?" asked Lillian._

_"Mage? Of course, I am," replied Lily as she put the cup away._

_Lillian snuggled her into his embrace. Lily could feel his heartbeat and she embraced him as well._

_"But, I cannot smell any lyrium in you," he said._

_"The magic in this world is not this Lyrium, so you have nothing to worry about. Let me show you my Patronus to prove my magic," said Lily as she took out her wand. "Expecto Patronum," she said as a spirit Dragon appeared. It flew around and then vanished. Lillian was amazed._

_"Ataashi. That was fascinating. I got used to having a mate with magic, especially after Hawke herself was in my life in Kirkwall," said Lillian._

_"I bet that she's amazing Witch. But I'm worried that if we have a magical child, you will not accept them for what they'll be. Look how Petunia, my own sister is jealous of me due to me having magic, while she doesn't," said Lily._

_Lillian thought clearly on her words and realized that Lily was right. If they were to have a family, they would have children and any of them would have magic, just like their mother._

_"If we will have a child with magic in their veins, I will accept and love them for what they are," said Lillian._

_Lily nodded as she kissed Lillian, who then embraced his love. They would rest until Lily would depart to get more food and supplies to stay with her love, the former Arishok._

_The memory then faded from the orb._

"So that was the day when Lillian learned that I was a Witch. He accepted me and he also accepted his son, who's a wizard," said Lily. 

"But you're a spirit. What happened to you?" asked Anders.

"Sometime before I learned that I was carrying my son, I went into the hiding, parting ways with Lillian. James apologized me and asked me to give him a second chance. I did, but I kept a strict eye on him. Nine months later, my son was born. I used Blood Adoption Potion to change his appearance to James'. Nonetheless, James was happy to have a child. So did I. Fifteen months later, Voldemort attacked our home. James was killed first, then I had to sacrifice my life to save my son. The result was that the Killing Curse repelled off my son and into the Voldemort, killing him," replied Lily.

"That's very sad tale. What happened to your son?" asked Merrill.

"He was taken to his father's home, where he's currently living. Lillian raised him in love and care. Then, Anwen got into the picture. She married Lillian and became a mother figure to my son that he lacked for ten years. He still misses me, but he knows that lamenting the dead will not change anything. He does have a silent minute of mourning each night of thirty-first of October, however. And speaking of the prophecy that Ketojan foresaw, he saw my son in his vision, before passing away," said Lily.

"So your and Arishok's son is the child of the Prophecy?" asked Anders.

"Yes. I never saw that coming. Anders, your daughter will be safe from those Templars, as they non-existent in this world. Instead, teachers send out letters on the invitations. Give her a chance at going to Hogwarts," said Lily.

"If your son will go there onto his second year, why not," said Anders.

"Of course. I bet she'll make a lot of friends among other young Mages," said Merrill.

Lily nodded. "I will return to watch over my love and son from the stars," she said.

"You didn't mention your son's name. How she will know him among many others?" asked Anders.

"My son's name is Koslun Evans. He resembles his father but has my hair color and eyes," replied Lily.

Merrill giggled. "Oh, he is very adorable then," she said.

Lily nodded once more, before departing. Merrill and Anders watched as she left the house, transformed into the Dragon and flew off.

"She's right. If Hogwarts is a place where Mages can study freely, we'll allow our daughter to go there," said Anders.

"Of course. She'll love it there," said Merrill.

Later, Justice told Koslun of the conversation in his dream and Koslun was happy that his mother brought a change.

Now he was more eager for the new school year that was coming, more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23rd of March-Fixed all the spelling/grammar mistakes in this story using Grammarly plug-in, very good one
> 
> I'm aware that in canon, Lily's Patronus is a doe, but in this story, it was a Dragon, since she learned of kinship between Qunari and the Dragons and her love was one of the former
> 
> I received once a comment on the first chapter that asked why didn't Lillian bind Lily and Koslun due to their magic. The answer is this chapter's flashback moment.


	21. Prophet, the Fraud and the fight on 4 Privet Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koslun exposes a fraud in the teacher during his shopping, while Anwen and Lillian go to Petunia to talk about Dudley's behavior after they discover that their window is broken by the brick, but what they find is more than they bargained for.

Koslun never thought that having a godfather would be interesting. Especially the one that was from his past, the one that he left behind, as it was of war and his mother's sacrifice. 

But on another hand, he loved his godfather, Sirius. He was a good man, who was a Mage that could to turn into a black shaggy dog. He told stories of Lily's time in Hogwarts

In fact, one morning, Koslun awoke to his barking. He could not see of course but could hear.

"Padfoot, you know that I can't see. Careful with your dog antics, please," said Koslun.

He then heard footsteps from the hall and then heard the door open. Anwen and Lillian were standing at the entrance of the room. They saw that the bed sheet was on the floor and Hedwig was hooting as she wasn't pleased with what happened.

"Padfoot, can you please be careful with your own godson?" asked Anwen.

Lillian appeared to be not amused as he sat next to his son's bed. Padfoot whined as his eyes were full of guilt. He backed off from the bed and Lillian put the sheet back on his son's bed. He petted Hedwig as he opened the cage along with the window. She hooted as she flew out to hunt. Padfoot turned back to his human form and said-

"What's wrong with Hedwig?" asked Sirius.

"She isn't happy that she's not Koslun's alarm clock anymore in the mornings. After all, she's doing her best to help him as he's blind," said Anwen as she placed some treats for the owl into her cage.

"I was trying also to help her," said Sirius.

"Sirius, your barking was new and I couldn't hear her hooting. Plus Ketojan is confused by barking as he got used to Hedwig's hooting," said Koslun as he climbed out of his bed. Lillian helped his son to dress, then he assisted in brushing his son's auburn hair by finding the hairbrush, that was lost in Koslun's trunk.

The family then got down to the kitchen to have a breakfast. Sirius turned back into the dog and went along with his godson. Anwen cooked porridge for the family and added the little bit of honey to each bowl.

Koslun and his family were eating calmly. Lillian was talking with Anwen as Koslun ate from his bowl. Padfoot was resting beneath the table. Suddenly, they saw two owls flying towards them. Both of them dropped the letters. One of them was from Hogwarts and the second was recognized by Anwen.

"It's Anders' owl," said Anwen as she took the letter

"I'll read the Hogwarts letter," said Koslun as he took the letter from Hogwarts owl.

Anwen opened the letter and read:

**Anwen**

**I hope everything's well. I'd like to thank the spirit of Lily Evans Potter for explaining about Hogwarts. Now my and Merrill's daughter is more eager to go there. I can't help but wonder if Lillian was fortunate to have a woman like Lily.**

**Just this morning, we received the letter about the school books. We look forward to shopping soon enough in the Diagon Alley.**

**If you're both busy, we can help Koslun to get his school items.**

**Anders**

"Well, his owl reached us fast," said Anwen as she folded back the letter.

"Good. I can go there and meet up with them," said Koslun.

"We have some business to clear up with your aunt, as your cousin broke the window of our house," said Lillian as he saw the broken window, a brick and a note that was written in the rush by Dudley. Padfoot turned back to his human form and used his wand and repaired the window.

Ketojan's spirit appeared and he spoke-

"I will help Koslun to navigate and get him to Anders."

"Thank you, Ketojan. We need to talk to Petunia about her son's behavior as he also was reported to bully other children throughout the whole school year," said Anwen.

"What a mess. I'll be back from Diagon Alley as soon as possible," said Koslun and Lillian helped him put on his traveling robes. Padfoot was close to Koslun. Then, he took the key and placed it into his pouch. He walked to the fireplace, took the pinch of Floo Powder and went into the fireplace. He then said "Diagon Alley!" as he vanished. 

Sirius stayed behind with Hawkes, as he knew that Anders would help his godson to get the school books.

"Come on, we have a neighborhood vandal to deal with," said Anwen as she and her husband along with Padfoot departed from their home.

 

Koslun meanwhile emerged from the fireplace in the Diagon Alley, as his Aura told him. Then he heard two voices-

"What a place. There are so many people. Can you see our young Vashoth?"

"She said that he has auburn hair and long horns. Oh, there he is,"

Koslun felt three more Auras as three people ran up to him. He immediately felt where was Anders, the Wizard who caused rebellion back in Thedas.

"There you are. We nearly lost you in that crowd," he said.

"I know, right?" said Koslun.

"Correct. Our daughter is about to go to her first year at Hogwarts," said Merrill. Her Aura was of both Magic and blood at the same time.

"So, first we'll go to the Gringotts, then we'll get all of the items," said Koslun as they walked.

"Where are Anwen and Lillian?" asked Merrill.

"My cousin broke a window of my house last night and the damage was discovered only this morning. My godfather fixed the window with magic and Father along with Anwen will talk to my Aunt," replied Koslun.

"Ouch. I hope no one was hurt," said Anders as they arrived at Gringotts. They withdrew money from Koslun's vault and Anders exchanged some money. They departed from it and went to the shops.

 

Meanwhile back at Surrey-

Lillian and Anwen walked to 4 Privet Drive. They stopped when they heard the complete racket. One of the neighbors was on the phone as she spoke-

"Help, there is a fight in the fourth house on Privet Drive! A woman is fighting with her brother, his wife and their son!" She then heard the voice saying that they already got reports about the fight. "Okay, bye," she said as she put down the phone. 

"What is going on here?" asked Lillian as he saw the racket. They saw Arabella Figg running up to them. She said as she saw Hawkes-

"Vernon's sister, Marge came to visit the family, Lillian. All of was well, until today, when accidental magic in that house. Someone's coming."

A blonde haired girl who was around the age of ten ran to the couple. She hid behind Anwen. She knelt before the girl and said-

"What's wrong, my child?"

The girl clutched to Anwen and said as she sobbed-

"Aunt Marge hates me and my cousin named Koslun due that we have magic. She said that he wouldn't be taken in, but Dad said that he placed Koslun with his father. Mother said to run to the deserted house."

"We have to take her in for a while. But that'll cause problems for Padfoot," said Anwen.

Padfoot barked. Anwen knew that he preferred to sleep in the same room as Koslun, so that would not be the problem anyway.

"What is your name?" Lillian asked as he looked the little girl and observed her.

"Violet Dursley," replied the girl, not scared of a tall giant before her.

"Violet, we'll take you in until all the chaos settles," said Anwen as they ran.

But before they could fully depart from the scene, Marge Dursley and her dog could be seen running. Ripper, her dog bit her and Violet screamed in pain

"You get back here, Freak. You bewitched your own brother to break windows in the houses of good people. Now I'll punish you," said Marge Dursley.

Lillian was enraged and he yelled as he charged towards her-

"You leave my niece by marriage alone, Bas!"

"You and Lily were married?" asked Anwen as she watched her husband hit Marge and sending her flying back to 4 Privet Drive.

Lillian looked at her as he panted-

"Yes, we were. We performed the Blood Bond ritual and were legally wed. So before you found me, I was a widower," said Lillian.

"I'm so very sorry for this. Anyway, it appears that the fight ended badly for them. We'll take her in until they recover," said Anwen.

Violet jumped on the spot from happiness. Then they took her to the house so she could recover.

 

Meanwhile back in the Diagon Alley, Koslun, Ron, Hermione, and Andrea, who was Anders and Merrill's daughter, were having a lunch in the Leaky Cauldron. Andrea was an Elf-Blooded girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Lastly, we'll be going to Flourish and Blotts, to buy books we need," said Anders, who was reading the school list.

"Okay. Let's go as there is a hero signing the autographs!" squealed Hermione as she pointed at the large banner stretched across larger windows:

**GILDEROY LOCKHART**

Will be signing copies of his autobiography

_MAGICAL ME_

Today 12:30 PM to 4:30 PM

"We can actually meet him!” Hermione squealed again. “I mean, he’s written almost the entire booklist!"

"I hope that'll be interesting," said Merrill.

However, Koslun looked like as something bothered him.

"What's wrong?" asked Anders.

"I can feel more than one Aura presence in there, but they come from the witches and they are good. There is one Aura that tells me that something is really wrong here," replied Koslun.

Anders then felt Justice telling him the same. "Still, it would not hurt to investigate," he said as they heard the harrassed-looking wizard talking-

"Calmly, please ladies... don't push, there... mind the books, now..."

They squeezed inside of the shop. A long queue wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. Andrea and Koslun each grabbed the copy  _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ , and sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasleys were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

“Oh, there you are, good,” said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded breathless and kept patting her hair. "We’ll be able to see him in a minute….”

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing of forget-me-not blue which exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

Koslun narrowed his eyes as he looked at Lockhart as his fist had a bit of stone in it. 

Anders heard Justice say "He is a fraud. The Prophet Savior feels it."

Then, what happened next was to be described as complete chaos. Lockhart saw Koslun and attempted to grab him for a photo, but Koslun launched a Stone Fist spell onto Lockhart, which sent him flying into the table with his books. He climbed back to his feet and he heard Koslun shout-

"You never did those deeds. You just took the credit, idiot! And I know that you're applying for a position of Hogwarts teacher. You are not fit for that purpose!"

"So, you're a powerful young wizard, aren't you? Well, say goodbye to your memory. Oblivi..." he was about to shout, but then was frozen by an Ice Palm spell, which was cast by Anders. He saw Lockhart's expression in the ice statue.

"Let's see how you'll like be in prison. Some Mage you are," Anders scoffed. 

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but my natural magic defense instinct kicked in and I cast that spell," said Koslun.

"I understand, dear. I can't believe that he's a fraud," said Mrs. Weasley.

They bought books needed for the second year, save for Lockhart's books. Hermione was still in tears, but she knew in heart that Koslun's Aura could not lie. She was also fascinated by those two spells that Koslun and Anders have cast on Gilderoy Lockhart.

"If not for you, buddy, we would have a teacher who claimed that he had done those things," said Ron.

"I'm sorry again, but my Aura picked up a negative presence, again. Guess Professor Dumbledore will have to look for a better teacher," said Koslun. Others nodded in agreement with him.

They returned to the Leaky Caldron and Koslun waved goodbye to Hermione, Ron and Andrea. She shouted as he went into the fireplace-

"I'll see you on the train in first of September!"

"You too, Andrea," said Koslun as he held the Floo Powder. He scattered it and said clear enough "Hawke House!" as he vanished.

 

He came back into the fireplace of his own home and climbed out. He also took the books and supplies out of the fireplace. He then felt an Aura that was magical.

Lillian appeared with a girl that was about ten years old. Koslun felt that it was her Aura that was new.

"Father, I'm home. Whew, what a shopping day," he said as he sat down on the couch. Then he added "Father, there is a new Aura, a magical one. But, who is that?"

Lillian went into detail of what happened early and Koslun's expression was of a pure disgust.

"How she can treat my cousin like that? It's good that you saved her. But poor Aunt Petunia had to be harmed by this sorry excuse of a person," he said.

"I understand. Your cousin will be with us, until her family recovers. However, let us switch the topic. How was your day, my Little Warrior?" Lillian asked.

Koslun recounted the incident at Flourish and Blotts and that the applicant for Defence of Dark Arts teacher position was a fraud.

"He is too arrogant. He indeed does not fit for the role of a teacher. You, my imekari exposed him, before the further damage could be inflicted," said Lillian.

"I had no idea that the shopping day would turn out like this. Father, I need to get the supplies to my room. I'm also glad to meet Violet. I bet that she'll be very good Mage," said Koslun.

Lillian nodded as he and Anwen helped Koslun get his supplies to his room. Violet also helped as she guided her cousin to his room.

Koslun then laid down on his bed and was resting after the long day. The school year was coming and he was excited to return back to Hogwarts.

The only hope he wished now was that the teacher for the Dark Arts would not be a fraud and would be more competent in their work.


	22. Return to Hogwarts and a new teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koslun and his friends come back to Hogwarts, while he meets the new teacher.

The rest of the August flew past like a breeze. Koslun was looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts, as he missed the familiar castle and its wonders.

Marge Dursley was arrested for child and animal abuse, as she attacked her own niece and she had too many dogs in her house. Koslun was happy to hear that, as after all, his cousin, Violet was attacked by her own delusional aunt. He also felt very sorry for dogs, but he knew that they would eventually find the owners, who would love them and take care of them.

Gilderoy Lockhart was sentenced to few years in Azkaban for a fraud. When Koslun heard the news, he had a feeling that Author the Fraud would write a new book called Date with Dementors after he would get out of the prison. Also, many angry fans thanked the young wizard for his actions against the former applicant for the teacher position at Hogwarts.

Koslun absolutely loved Violet. Every morning, she would brush his auburn hair and tie it into the braids as she was aware of his disability. She would hum a soft tune as she brushed his hair. In the evening, she would read to him Muggle children's fairy tales from a book that she carried, such of a young woman who wore glass slippers and married prince, or about the cat wearing boots, that defeated a giant. She would also often sing with him between his normal activities. This singing sometimes ticked off Lillian, but he didn't say anything about that as he believed that it would upset the children if he told them. Also, his Kadan loved it as she found it soothing.

Lillian and Anwen got custody of Violet Dursley due that her parents were in the hospital and were not able to care for their magical daughter. When Petunia learned that her daughter was with good people, she was happy as she knew that Violet would love her cousin as she had heard good things about him.

At the last evening, Koslun was listening to the article, while Violet was rubbing the balm into his horns as they itched. The article was talking about him exposing Gilderoy Lockhart as the fraud during his shopping in the Diagon Alley.

"Sheesh, cousin, if you can pull off that, who knows what you can also do, even if you're blind," said Violet as she took a look at the article.

"My defense reflexes activated and I sent him flying with magic. Then Anders froze that cretin," said Koslun.

"Still, I'm looking to..." he began, as he heard a voice from downstairs

"Koslun, Violet, come downstairs, it's time for a little feast!" It was Anwen's voice.

Violet helped him to get up and they went downstairs to the kitchen, where they ate their favorite foods. The dinner was lastly finished by glasses of milk and honey before they went to their beds.

 

In the morning, they packed Koslun's trunk and they left their home to the King's Cross Station. They arrived by the time it was ten thirty of the morning. The family ran through the barrier and met up with Merrill and Anders, who helped Koslun to get his trunk into the compartment. 

Andrea was already in his compartment. She was sitting next to a window. She saw Koslun and ran to hug him.

"Good to see you. How were last few weeks?" she asked.

"Great," replied Koslun as he let go of her embrace.

Then, the train departed and both children were waving to the adults before they vanished from sight. They returned to the compartment and sat down. Ron and Hermione joined them soon enough to discuss the important matters.

Ron, Hermione, and Andrea were angry at what happened to Violet before she was fostered by the Hawke family. Andrea knew this feeling, as her father used to fight for the Mage Rights back in Thedas before the Mage Rebellion. 

But she was still happy that Violet had now a good home, where her magical gift was accepted and cherished. So she believed that it was unnecessary to alert her father about this. 

Also, they discussed on who could be their new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher, since Koslun exposed Lockhart as a fraud.

Now, it was Andrea's turn to experience Hogwarts and be the best Mage she ever could be. 

 

As the twilight dawned, all four of them changed into their robes. Andrea watched the window and kept gaping at the surroundings. Koslun could feel her happiness with her Aura. 

Once they reached the station, Andrea went with all of the first years, while Koslun, Ron, and Hermione went to the carriage. It was said that Thestrals pulled the carriages. But these creatures could be only seen by people who witnessed death. Koslun could feel the Thestrals pulling the carriage, as their Aura was present.

Koslun was glad to be sitting with his fellow Ravenclaws. He felt as Professor McGonagall led in the first years, then he could hear the stool and the hat being brought out. It sang a new song, which he believed was composed over the last year. It was really clear to Koslun that the Founders had none of the singing talents when they enchanted the hat. When the song was finished, Professor McGonagall called out the names of the first years.

“Appleby, Roger” A brown-haired boy was quickly sorted into Slytherin.

The next two were sorted into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and then...

"Blean, Andrea!"

Andrea walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat dropped on her and it spoke-

"Interesting. Another Magic user of Theodosian ancestry. I see your potential. You're curious in magic and have a wish to learn. So better be-RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

Andrea put the hat back on the stool and ran to the Ravenclaw table. She sat down next to Koslun and said-

"Wonderful. I'm in the same house as you are. We'll be best buddies," said Andrea.

Koslun nodded as he heard that Colin Creevy was sorted into Gryffindor. A girl named Luna Lovegood was sorted into Ravenclaw as well. Last first-year student was Ginny Weasley. She was sorted into Gryffindor. After that, Professor McGonagall took the stool and the hat away.

Albus Dumbledore spoke the new words and the feast began. As they dug into their plates, they talked about their summers and the first years spoke eventually about their families.

Koslun was just calmly eating as he kept hearing the conversations between Andrea and the others. It was interesting, but he knew that he could not talk while having his mouth full. He was also helped by other Ravenclaws in getting the plate filled with the food that he wanted.

"Andrea, what's with pointy ears?" asked Luna.

"My ears? I'm a half-elf. Mom's an Elf, while dad's a human," said Andrea.

"They're cute. But not to worry, since we've got another odd friend, it'll be fine," said Luna.

"I'm Koslun Evans. Nice to meet you," he said.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. Those are sure nice horns you've got," said Luna.

Koslun giggled to himself but hid his emotions within him. He just went on, eating a sausage that he wrapped into a piece of bread.

"Luna, he's blind, so he needs a lot of help with navigation," said Penelope.

"Oh, that's terrible. But he doesn't have to worry, as I'll be helping too," said Luna happily.

Koslun just nodded as he continued eating food on his dish.

 

After the feast, Albus made his announcements and students went to the dormitories, save for Koslun, who was pulled aside by Penelope. 

"Koslun, Professor Dumbledore asked to come up to his office," she said.

"Alright," he said.

She guided him to the corridor of the second floor, where the gargoyle stood. Koslun remembered the statue from last year.

"Sherbet Lemon," said Penelope as the Gargoyle walked aside and the wall split in half. The staircase was rising behind the wall as if it was the escalator. Penelope guided him upstairs and he entered the room.

Koslun could feel the same Aura as it was last year. The magical Aura was full of the Light itself, which was comforting to the young Mage.

But there was another Aura that was animal-like. It was close to either dog or a wolf.

"Albus, so Harry is not James' son?" asked a male voice.

"That's true, Remus. He's half-human due to his father being not human at all. His race is new to us, as we heard of Kossith only last year when Flitwick told us of Koslun's race. Nicholas took the blood sample to find out the origin of the race, as we suspect that the Kossith's origin could be grim," said Albus.

"But when did you find out about his current identity?" asked Remus character, as Koslun figured out that the Aura of the Wolf belonged to him.

"It was when his invitation letter was sent out. Since we were busy, we didn't see his invitation letter and when his acceptance letter came, imagine our surprise, Remus," said Albus as he remembered that day.

_Flashback_

_Minerva was checking acceptance letters from students. There was a letter from Molly Weasley. Her youngest son was to go to Hogwarts this year. Next was from Augusta Longbottom. Her grandson, Neville, lost his parents due to the attack, just like Harry Potter did._

_Also, she did help recently Hermione Granger to get her school supplies, since she was Muggleborn._

_There was one more letter to receive, from Harry James Potter. She was concerned whatever his muggle relatives chose not to reveal his magic heritage and she did warn Albus that they were worst Muggles. She only hoped that Harry Potter would be aware of his heritage by the time he received the letter._

_Then, she saw an owl flying towards her. It dropped a letter and she opened it. She read the letter-_

_**Deputy Headmistress McGonagall** _

_**My name is Koslun Evans, son of Lillian the former Arishok and Lily Evans Potter. I was also known as Harry Potter, but that name is no longer mine, since I'm a son of an exiled warrior, not of Potter.**   **I grew up with my biological father ever since he found me on his doorstep. He named me Koslun in honor of my and his ancestor the Prophet and last name Evans was my mother's maiden name.**_

_**I received my acceptance letter and I can say that I'm surprised and at the same time glad as my magic manifested a month ago due to the incident.** _

_**I**   **accept the invitation and so does my father.**_

_**Sincerely** _

_**Koslun Evans** _

_Minerva was surprised as she re-read the letter. Harry Potter had a different father and a name. Not to mention, he was aware of his magical heritage and was raised by his father, who sounded to be a good man._

_Still, she had to show the letter and tell Albus of the discovery. She grabbed the letter and went to the Headmaster's office._

_"Albus, I've got a letter from Harry Potter," she said._

_"Oh? But why you look surprised?" asked Albus._

_"That's because Mr. Potter calls himself Koslun Evans now. Also, his father is not James Potter, but a person named Lillian. It also appears that Mr. Evans grew up with his biological father, who appears to be a good man. But what the heck is Arishok, I have no idea," said Minerva, as she showed him the letter._

_"We'll have to see how Mr. Evans looks like when he comes to Hogwarts. Maybe it's better this way that he lives with his father, as Arabella reported that Mr. Evans' cousin is spoiled and his parents have a conflict between one another," said Albus, as he read the letter._

_"I agree. Thank Merlin that you didn't screw up. I also wonder how Mr. Evans looks like. I'll return to looking through acceptance letters," said Minerva._

_Albus nodded as she left his office. He looked at the letter again and realized that it was indeed fortunate that he did not screw up with Harry, or in this case, Koslun, as a couple of days ago, he uncovered Lily Evans Potter's will that stated that if she met her demise, Koslun was to be sent to live with his father and not her sister. He would never forgive himself if Lily's son was discovered to be abused by his aunt and uncle._

_He signed with a relief. He believed that Fate made sure that mistake from the past did not occur again._

_"Flashback ends"_

"So, his name is Remus?" asked Koslun.

"Harry, my name is Remus Lupin. I'll be your Defence against Dark Arts teacher since you revealed that Lockhart is a fraud," said Remus.

"Nice to meet you. My actual name is Koslun Ash Evans, Professor," he said.

"That's alright. Do you want some chocolate?" asked Remus.

"No thanks, Professor, but I'm allergic to it along with garlic. When I was five, Dudley slipped me some chocolate and I was bedridden for several days. Father was very angry and you may not want to cross him," said Koslun.

"Especially that he's a warrior, an exiled one," added Minerva.

"He was exiled? What happened?" asked Remus.

Koslun spent half an hour telling the tale and Remus listened. When the young Ravenclaw finished, Remus was astonished to hear the whole tale.

"Lily did a wonderful job to help your father to start a new life. I bet that you also played your part," he said.

"He had no idea that I was his son, but he loves me, no matter what. He calls me a Little Warrior due to my brave heart," said Koslun.

"That's true, Remus. I watched from the stars as Lillian raised my baby alone. He didn't allow the grief to be in his way of raising him. Now with Voldemort banished into the Fade, we will no longer have to worry about him returning," said Lily.

"That's true. But to avenge the lives that were lost due to that evil Mage, I had to sacrifice my eyesight. Fortunately, I'm getting used to my Inner Sight," said Koslun.

"Of course, Mr. Evans. I've spoken with Severus about your Potion Classes and he agreed to teach you in separate lessons. Also, all of your school books will be charmed to speak, but you'll be only one to hear them so you will not disturb the rest of the classes you will be in," said Albus.

"Thank you, Professor. I'll be now heading back to the Common Room," said Koslun.

"Pup, I'll help," said Remus.

 

Koslun nodded as Remus escorted him to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Andrea and Luna were waiting there for him.

"Everything okay?" asked Andrea.

"It's fine. I learned how can I be helped to study despite my condition," said Koslun.

"Wonderful. We'll help from a time at the time," said Luna.

"I will be helping as well," said Ketojan as he appeared as spirit. Andrea heard of him from the stories that her father told her. She waved as he nodded.

"Alright. Let's go to bed. We've got a new day tomorrow," said Koslun as they headed back to their beds.

Koslun was happy to be back at Hogwarts. As he slept, he wondered what new things and adventures awaited him this year at Hogwarts.


End file.
